Persona: Estranged Journey
by Blazrman
Summary: Set one year (2019) after Persona 5. Ichiro Okabe returns to Masaki City after his father's death. He then soon get involved into bizarre events such as being revived by an ex-outer god, alternate worlds, a blue train, and the mysterious power known as Personas. Joined by nine other members, forming the Crew of Motley Fools. In search for the real truth, he must face his own fate.
1. To you, We'll see them

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Persona series are all owned by ATLUS, Katsura Hoshino, Shigenori Soejima, and Shoji Meguro. Please support it's official release.**

 **This story will bring back the Metaverse as "The Another Universe" since it will take the main inspirations on Persona 5 but in a twist. Also, a familiar villain character who is an Ex-Outer God from ATLUSxP5's Imagination project will be in this story.. Like I said, this story is set ONE YEARS AFTER Persona 5 after… Wait… I can't spoil the good ending. You need to buy the game and beat it. But hey, characters from Persona 3, 4, and 5 will appear in this story. It's something I want to do… which will be my take on "Rebellion" and "Freedom" against the restrains of the "Another Universe" and it's mysteries of the humanity's remains. Thus, I decided to take a bit inspiration from the Train Traveling aspect from Kamen Rider Den-O. The Velvet Train will be a key transportation since I've been thinking about it for a long time before I wanted to work on this story. Now then, let's get started!**

 **Persona: Estranged Journey**

Verse I: **To you, We'll see them.**

* * *

?/?/? **?, ?** ? - ?

 **First Person POV**

 ***Persona 3 OST - Aria of the Soul**

In a unknown location of a strange atmosphere… I felt the sound of a train making clicks and clacks on the rails… Just as I can vision that after I slowly my eyes… It felt so different from this everyday dream. But… this is no dream I can vision of… When I started to look around. I encountered… an old looking but strange man with a long nose, sitting on the table, leaving his grin while his eyes were closed. I was sitting on my chair after all. And next is that young girl in blue with long white hair holding that black book with a "V" on it… Yet, who are these two. Yet, where am I? What is this place? Is this a dream?

"What's… going on?" I said calmly as I looked at the young girl who has taken noticed of me.

"Ahh, you must be awake. My Master has been waiting to see you." The young girl politely said to me with her calm expression… Master? Who is this Master? This old man? Suddenly, the old man started to chuckle a bit as he opens his eyes.

"Eh?" I responded confusingly as I looked at him.

"Welcome… to the Velvet Room." The old man with a long nose said as he continues.

"T-The Velvet Room? It's… new to me but I still don't get it. Like… at all!" I said with my worried expression. Plus, it's nice to visit this nice… luxury train here, though.

"Please do not be alarmed. My name is **Igor** … I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor continued as I calmed down. I guess I should be patient. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only guests who are bound by a [contract] may enter… It may be such a fate awaits you in the near future."

"An… contract?" I asked as he continues.

"Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself…?" Igor asked my name. Right. My name…

"My name is [ **Ichiro Okabe** ]. To be honest, I was taking a train ride home back to Masaki City. I kinda fell asleep until… this happens like right now. Heheh." I said as I scratched the back of my head. To be honest, I'm a bit clumsy.

"Hm… I see… You do indeed have that feeling our last guest had when we first met after this… dire situation involving a certain man named, the [Trickster]. Aside from that…" Igor continued as he smirked. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with these same cards, yet the result is always different…" He chuckled. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"Oh, well… Yeah. I don't mind fortune telling. So, fire away." I asked Igor about he as he starts to make the cards appear like magic as he spreads the cards out on the table. Then, he flipped the card… the card with a number [XVI]... it shows a tower destroyed by lightning.

"Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor explained about it…

"What comes up and what comes down…" I said to myself as he continued to flip a another card…

"The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor said as he reveals an card with a number [XVIII] on it… That's the Moon i'm seeing. "The Moon, in the upright position, This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'... Very interesting indeed."

"Could be." I said.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed on you." Igor continues. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

Then, he makes his cards disappear as he noticed.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." Igor looks at the young girl in blue with golden eyes. "This is **Lavenza**. She is the resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Lavenza. I am here to accompany you on your journey." Lavenza said as she bows at me with a slight smile as Igor looked at me.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then… farewell." Igor said to me as my vision starts to blur out into blackness.

"Wait… what do you mean… ugh…" I started to fall asleep once again. It's like I'm floating in outer space where I can't feel anything and lost all of my oxygen… That is until…

* * *

4/11/2019 **Masaki City, Japan** Afternoon - Cloudy

"Huh!?" I gasp right at the moment to look around my surroundings… I guess I'm the only person in this car here during this train ride. I looked at the window reflection that I can barely see myself, I have a normal hairstyle with a black hair color and brown eyes, not some emo. White t-shirt, black jeans, and a black hoodie. I'm just about 6 feet and weigh about 135lb. And a bit muscular. Like I said, I am Ichiro Okabe. I'm moving back to Masaki City in order to visit the memorial cemetery of my father's death. I didn't attend to the funeral because I was at Tokyo. Well… you know why.

 **[Flashback]**

4/10/2019 **Shujin Academy, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Rainy

 _"As you all know." My former teacher, Sadayo Kawakami continued. "Ichiro will be transferring school starting tomorrow due to the recents events with his father's death."_

 _Brown-haired student: "What? He's transferring after his father died? Yikes… that sucks."_

 _Black-haired student: "Man, He's just an ordinary student here but… it's sad to see him go."_

 _"Now, class. Settle down. There's no need to cry but it is best to say goodbye to him and move on with his life." Kawakami announced to everyone as everyone continued to mumble and chatter…_

 **[Reality]**

 ***Clazziquai - Prayers**

And so, here I am, making a journey to my hometown of Masaki City, a city near the seaside like Yokosuka, but more vibrant like Nagasaki. It's been awhile since I came back here when I was little. But, I kinda do remember about some building I know when I was little. I kinda visit with my father everyday to the place called the Kirijo Group Masaki Division. Just to let you know, my father works there to be honest. He said that he was working on some secret project that he never told me. Yet, it all remains a mystery.

Brown-haired man: "Hey, have you heard the news about Masaki City going on?"

Suddenly, I started to overhear the two people talking. One is a man and the other is a woman.

Black-haired-woman: "Oh? You mean recent strings of murders going on regarding about disturbing things… like mental shutdown or whatever."

Brown-haired man: "That's already been gone two years ago ever the whole 'Phantom Thieves' debut. Besides, the real strange occurrence about the recent strings of murders is true. I hear people rarely dying in public or at home. I hear it targets young adults."

Black-haired woman: "Oh dear… that doesn't sound good…"

Brown-haired man: "Scary, huh? Think about SAO's Gun Gale Online for a second. A guy named Death Gun kills players which also kills the person in real life."

Black-haired woman: "Never heard of it."

Brown-haired man: "F-Forget what I said!"

Hmm? Young adults dying mysteriously? Hmm… That's pretty strange to me indeed. Guess I better watch out for some dangers then. After all, everything changed.

Train Announcer: "Next stop, Masaki. I repeat. Next stop, Masaki."

Oh good. There's my stop.

 **-[Masaki Train Station]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Beneath the Mask**

Just as I got off the train. I guess no one isn't getting off as the train heads to the next stop… I guess I'm the only one here…

"Hey, I've been waiting for you. Glad to see you back in Masaki, huh?" The voice of a man spoke to me as I noticed as he arrives. Heh… he's the same as ever. My mother's younger brother as he claims himself as he is… **Tenga Nogami**.

"Tenga-san. Long time no see! How have you been, though. It's been six years after I moved to Tokyo with my mother." I said to him with my usual expression. I'm really carefree, you know?

"You're still the same as ever, Ichiro-kun." Tenga smiled at me as I noticed a little brown haired girl wearing an normal clothing. "Ahh, I want to introduce you to my daughter. This is **Ryona**. Go on, say something."

"H-Hello…" Ryona shyly greeted me a she stood behind him.

"Don't worry, she's pretty much shy after all. Not to mention that she likes listening to Risette-" Tenga was slapped behind by Ryona much to her embarrassment. "O-Ow! Heheh. Anyways, my car is here. I'll take you home where your parents used to live in. I've been taking care of it ever since. C'mon, let's go."

I started to follow the two into the SUV as Tenga started driving down the road in order for me to head home. But… I think he has to do something first…

 **-[NOEL Gas Station]-**

Tenga has to take the SUV to the gas station in order to get it refilled. We then get off the car as Ryona felt uneasy…

"D-Daddy? C-Can you take me to the restroom?" Ryona started to squirm a bit as Tenga looked at her.

"Alright. Hey, Ichiro-kun. Look over the car for me while I take her to a restroom." Tenga told me as I nodded as he headed off.

I saw an gas station attendant guy with white hair who was seen refueling the car. But, he took noticed of me as I looked at him.

"Hey, are you new to this city?" The attendant asked me.

"Oh no, I was born and raised here. You can say that I'm returning back to Masaki." I told him as he smiles.

"Really? That's good news. I'm surprised that you're even calm as well. Haha! Anyways. You got a name?" He asked me about it.

"Ahh, it's Ichiro Okabe." I replied to him as he thinks but starts to smile at me.

"Ichiro Okabe, huh? That's a not bad name. I thought your name was going to be a strawberry. Ain't that embarrassing?" The Attendant asked me as I sighed normally.

"Honestly, people can insult their name in a incorrect way." I said as he chuckles a bit.

"You're a curious one, Ichiro-san. Anyways, I wanted to give you a gift. Please, no need to refuse. It's someone that is special for you. Take it. I'm really a generous person, you know?" The attendant gave me a card as I took it. I didn't even say a thing. "Anyways, I need to get busy now. Till we meet again."

I stared at the card that he gave it to me. I flipped the card around just to check until…

 **[BA-THUMP…]**

"GUH!?" The pain in my head… my heart beated. Yet, I feel strange… I'm becoming dizzy, it felt like the presence is strong, giving me whispers in my head… I don't even know what's it saying to me but whispering gibberish… Just a few seconds… my visions remains normal as my head no longer feels pain… I looked around to see what's going on to see… oh… crap…

"Umm… Are you okay? You don't look too good…" Ryona actually saw me but… I have to respond.

"A-Ahh… It's all fine. I'm not sick all. Say, Tenga-san. Can we start heading home now? The person um… just finished refueling your car." I asked him as he nods.

"Ahh, alright then. After we arrive, I need to get started to settle in your home once again. So that way you can start jogging up your memories." Tenga said as we got in the car as I chuckles.

"Oh come on, I already remember about my home, though. Trust me. I can tell my room is left clean." I replied to him with a straightforward answer as I chuckled. Then again, It feels great to be back here.

* * *

4/11/2019 **Okabe Residence, Masaki City, Japan** Afternoon - Cloudy

"And welcome home, Ichiro-kun." Tenga said to me as I looked around. Though, it's still a two-story home. Nothing changed.

"Thanks, Now I can finally relax at home ever since my days at Shujin." I said as I took a stretch to relieve myself to feel better.

"Also, you also know that you're transferring to a new high school starting tomorrow, right?" Tenga told me about it… Speaking about that… The high school that I'm going to attend at Masaki… that will be Kyuden High School. I never attended there when my mother took me to Tokyo to live a normal life. Still. I need to prepare.

"Before you go into your room. Do you mind helping me prepare the food for the evening?" Tenga asked me. Hmm… Well, I can cook so why not.

"Sure thing, I'll help you." I asked him as he smiled.

"Thanks, you're a good person that I can rely on." Tenga smiled as I proceeded to help him…

 **-[Evening - Rainy]-**

As we three were seen eating our food. Well… we did some toast for… myself after my arrival.

"Now then, Ichiro. Let us eat and-" His voice was cut until…

 **[PI PI PI! PI PI PI!]**

"Ugh… Calling me at this hour?" Tenga stood up and turned around and walked a bit little far to talk privately… "Yeah? Okay… I see. I'll be on my way." He turned off his phone as I looked at him.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"Nope. I have things to do with my work. Good thing I made a right choice to skip a booze. Anyways, Ryona please take care of him. I'll be off. Later." Tenga said as he grabs his umbrella as he headed off…

"Hmm… He must have been busy today. You can say it sounds pretty rough to me." I asked to Ryona who is still kinda shy.

"Well… Daddy's busy because he's a detective. He sometimes come home or not. But… I'm going to be alright." Ryona replied as she looked at the TV news.

TV News: "In the latest news. Recent rumors about the mental breakdown has returned. Located in Masaki City, Masaki's underground subway was damaged and claimed over 80 people. The police are current inves-"

Then, Ryona turns it off as if she wasn't interested.

"This is boring…" Ryona bluntly said. "Oh… you should head to your room. I'll be okay."

"Right…" I responded as I headed upstairs to call it a day. I hope things are pretty nice in my life. Plus, I need to get ready for school… Even though… it's good to be back.

* * *

?/?/? **The Dream** ? - Foggy

In the foggy area which is new to me… I stood up to look around as if I'm standing on a invisible ground. Where am i? What is this place? Is this supposed to be a dream? Just for me? I don't get it. I don't even get it at all. It's either that I have to walk or stay… For that, I'll decide to walk forward.

" **Hmm… An strange presence…** " The mysterious voice said to me out of nowhere… " **I see… You're NOT from here but managed to enter here in your dreams.** "

"Umm… Yeah? You got a problem?" I glared to looked around to see who's talking to me.

" **If you're that curious. Walk forward I'd like to see you try if you reach the walls…** " The voice instructed me as I didn't care. Making off with a run with my feet as I kept going far.

"C'mon… C'mon… why does it has to be so far- OOF! O-Oww..." I fell onto the ground… my face hurts… Wait a second… I noticed to see the wall… a white wall that I'm looking at.

" **Oh? It seems you reached it. Now then… touch it. If you wish to reveal it yourself…** " The voice told me as I looked at the wall. Seems I have no choice. It's like a curious child peeking into presents! Oh well, at least touching one wall wouldn't hurt! As soon as I touched it…

 **[KRRRRRRRR!]**

"H-Huh?" I noticed as the fog starts to disappear as the walls starts to crumble down as it was revealing to me something… Just as the walls reveals to me… it was an old town in night time… wait… it feels different. It looks like Masaki but it isn't… wait a second…

" **Do you understand now?"** The voice continued. **"This is a different world compared to the current world. This year is 1945… Humanity of Japan or should I say… Fusou are near nearly wiped out by these 'shadowy creatures'. You may expect survivors here, estranged one. But know this, you may not survive… But I ask of you... please save this Another World...** "

Just as the voice spoke… everything went white as my dream ends…

* * *

4/12/2019 **Kyuden Academy, Masaki City, Japan** Early Morning - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- Everyday Days**

The next day… after the whole weird, strange dream. Today's my first day at my new high school. Yet, I'm still a second-year here though. However, my new homeroom teacher named **Sadako Kagari** who was seen introducing to me.

"Okay, class. We have this transfer student who recently came back to his hometown. This here is Ichiro Okabe. Just to let you know that he used to attend Shujin Academy until now." Sadako said as I looked at every students who were seen whispering and chattering.

Black-haired student: "Huh? He's from Shujin? I heard about that Academy."

Blonde-haired student: "To be honest, they're strict and they'll won't think twice about suspending you."

Brown-haired student: "I heard my friend attends here and she was part of the track team. To be honest, she got harassed."

"Now then, everyone. Let's stop talking. So, Ichiro-san. Got anything to say?" Sadako asked me.

"Oh, it's nothing at all." I responded to her.

"I see. Well then, you should take your seat then." Sadako told me as I did so, taking the last two row at the right. "Now then. We will start with English. Grab out your textbook and flip to page 135…" And so… Sadako continued on… Will I fit in this class? Besides, I am back at Masaki City. Oh well, I guess I can take my time to get settled around here.

 **-[Lunchtime]-**

"Yo!" The voice spoke to me as I turned around… a black haired dude with brown eyes, wearing a school uniform like me. Do I know him? "You're that transfer student, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I am." I replied to him as he slaps my shoulder hard… dude, that hurts.

"The names **Saburo Komura**! Second-year just like you! Hey, maybe we can start becoming friends today, huh?" Saburo seems… like an nice guy. I don't see his violent intent despite that… he's a delinquent.

"Oh, sure, I guess?" I confusingly responded as he becomes much more happy.

"Sweet! Hey! Since you're new… I can give you a tour around the school. Don't worry, I know every area now and then. C'mon, I'll show you!" Saburo went as I followed him. Well… this guy isn't bad after all. I wonder if I were to get along with him…

 **-[Kendo Club]-**

"And here we are! At least… our school is basically known for amazing Kendo tournaments! Thanks to that hot chick! To be honest, if you look at her breasts… she's super hot…" Okay… I think Saburo is kinda pervert…

 **[BAP!]**

"Too slow! Your attacks won't even lay a scratch on me. You should train harder before you fight against me…. Who's next!?" The young woman yelled to every male students as they all stand back, cornering themselves like sheeps.

But… she's… badass. And her appearance… She has pink hair that has become fuller, a scar over her left eye but replaced with an eyepatch made of glass to cover it over her missing eye. She wore a red, black, and white kimono with the sleeves tucked in the sides of a black vest, gold, and black greeves, sandals, and peach eyes. But, her fulled hair has two tufts pointing upward like cat ears. Her footwear resembles boots with the back of the heel and toe missing, though she has a male school uniform that she wears like a cape. Also, I can tell that she wears a sarashi under her shorts. To be honest, she's not wearing her school uniform at all.

"Hmm? Hey… Saburo-san… Who is this person…" The woman said with a glare… talk about unfriendly, lady!

"Ahh, Baiken-chan! This here is a transfer student from Shujin. He's Ichiro Okabe. He's said that he was born and raised in Masaki. Surprised, huh?" Saburo introduced her to me. But… her boobs… they're big… Suddenly, she starts to approach me.

"Hmm… you do seem new…" The woman said to me… maybe her personality has mellowed slightly. I guess she does express herself more amiably towards people like me. "Ichiro Okabe, right? The names **Baiken Karibuchi** … Captain of the Kendo Club. Starting today, you will become part of my club."

"That fast!?" I became sudden after that. What's the big deal!?

"Haha… Well… I guess I should go outside to check on my awesome bike-" Okabe's sentence was cut then he was trying to leave…

"HOLD IT!" Baiken exclaimed. "Don't think twice about ditching me ever since you refused to join my club many times. This time, you'll be joining for sure. If you dare escape from me… I'll have to cut you…"

"E-EEEK! A-Alright! Okay!? I'll join! But… Just go easy on us, Baiken-chan!" Okabe kneeled and bowed frantically as I sweatdropped. Okay… what's with him… Maybe I need to know more about Baiken. To be honest… she fights like a real samurai. I even seen her fight with one hand with ease! How crazy is she…

 **-[School Gates | After School - Cloudy]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Sunset Bridge**

And so… it was after school… Okabe left on his bike as I was seen standing on the school gates, looking at the sky… Masaki City is indeed a quiet, peaceful city after all…

"Hmm? You're still here, Okabe?" The voice of Baiken asked me as I noticed her.

"Baiken-san. I didn't know you're here and…" I looked at her katana with her red sheath. "Where did you get that? Is that even allowed to bring that to school?"

"I usually put them in the hiding spot that no one cannot find." Baiken continued. "Also, do you have time to talk with me?"

"Oh, sure. I don't mind to talk with you." I asked her as she nods.

"Good. Then, meet me at Tachiyama Park, if you know where it is." Baiken said as she starts to head off as I followed her.

"Hey, I know where it is. So, I'm following you." I talked in as I rushed to follow her. Hmm… I think trusting Baiken isn't that bad after all… Plus, she seems carefree when after school. I'll have to find out myself if I can get along with her.

4/12/2019 **Tachiyama Park, Masaki City, Japan** After School - Clear Sky

"Here you go." I gave her a drink as she takes it. But, she seems disappointed.

"But… this isn't sake…" Baiken said as she looks at it.

"It's just a regular drink from the vending machines. You can only get sake at some liquor stores or something." I continued as I sat next to her. "So… Umm… you wanted me to meet at this park to talk about something?"

"Yes… That is… I need your help to win kendo tournament in two weeks… Which is why I want to train you. The academy from Kyoto is going to challenge us and I fear that they have one who has the same strength as me-"

 ***Persona 5 OST - Suspicion**

"Hey, Long time no see, Baiken-chan…~" The voice of a male said as we noticed… the male with blonde hair approches as he held a metal pipe to his shoulders along with three other boys with him. "I hope you're ready to be crushed for next week's kendo tournament! I have our team at Kyoto kick your ass and your team…"

"Tch… **Goto Kusanagi** … What do you want. Why are you here in Masaki City…?" Baiken stood up as she glares at him.

"Oh? What do I want?" Goto starts to glare her back until he smashes his metal pipe down to the ground hard as he releases his anger. "You're in my goddamn turf! Our practice area! My boys spied on you everyday. Morning, Rain, Snow, and Night! And yet, you always get to relax and do whatever the hell you want!"

"Hmm? You got a problem with that, Kusanagi?" Baiken become aggressive towards him until Goto points his pipe towards her face.

"Yeah! Get the hell out of our turf, you damn sl-" Goto's sentence was cut until…

 **[SLASH! CLICK!]**

Baiken used her katana in a lightning fast draw with as she didn't care with her eyes closed. She looks annoyed because of him.

"S-Shit! My pipe! Bastard! This isn't funny! I know!" Goto then brings out his phone. "I'll just call the cops and no one will ever suspect the-"

"Just stop this nonsense." I talked in as everyone looked at me.

"Huh? Kid, you don't know what the hell are you even thinking, huh? You're either stupid to stop us. Maybe I should call the cops to arrest you! Then, you'll be on probation and get expelled because you're from Kyuden!" Goto threatened me as I have to keep standing up.

"Look, I don't want involved with more trouble. It'll over get worse. Look! Even little kids and their parents are coming into play!" I yelled at Goto and his boys looked at childrens playing.

"Oh? Well then… instead of the cops…" Goto then uses his phone to…

 **[CLICK!]**

"I'll take a picture of you and Baiken-chan instead!" Goto started to become sadistic as he laughs along with his boys…

"Y-You bastard! Delete that picture this instant!" Baiken exclaimed as she tries to take his phone as he dodges.

"Nah Ah Ah!~" Goto continued. "You use your sword, my friends will call the cops on you if you cut my phone and MY hand! After all… We've been using the Takamaki Shrine as a our training area since two days ago…"

"Hey, boss… Maybe we should give up this place and head back to the shine and-" One of the boys asked him until...

 **[SLAP!]**

"Shut the hell up, asshole! Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Suggest! Got it? If you keep talking like that… I'll break your goddamn legs so you won't run anymore! Okay!?" Goto violently yelled at him as he cower in fear.

"S-Sorry! I am very sorry!" The boy pleaded as Goto sighs and carries him up.

"Anyways… Baiken-chan and your boyfriend… I'll give you… [Two weeks] to give up your turf of yours. If you won't… I'll send this picture right up to the internet. Remember… it'll stay there forever and all people will be in shock. Oh, the joy! Ahahaha! I'll be waiting! Don't try to think to kill me, alright?~ Okay, guys! Let's head back to Takamaki Shrine and train more..." Goto starts to leave with his boys, leaving Baiken to grit her teeth in anger…

"Damn manipulator…" Baiken spat at him just as he left until…

" **Candidates found.** " The voice of a woman spoke from my phone as I noticed.

"Hmm? What was that?" Baiken asked me as I quickly grabbed out my phone… What the!?

"Velvet App…?" I said to myself as I touched the screen as it opens up… showing the first keyword that says 'Manipulator'.

"A velvet app… I have no idea of what's going on…" Baiken said to me.

"Well… Who was that guy?" I asked her.

"Goto Kusanagi. He's considered to be skilled in Kendo since he's from Kyoto. Yet, I don't get along with him and tried to get not involved of his blunt threats until now. This will be a problem." Baiken explained to me as I think of it…

"Goto Kusanagi…" I said about his name…

" **Candidates found.** " The voice spoke again, adding a another keyword as Baiken noticed.

"It did it again… What does it want." Baiken thinks about it.

"I don't know… maybe it wants keywords?" I asked her as she thinks…

"Your right… this seems awfully strange about this phone… When did you have this app?" Baiken said to me.

"I don't know… I rarely use my phone and all. But… I think it's looking for hints. You got any?" I said to her about it as she starts to think it up right in her mind…

"Hmm… as far as I know… Goto said that he and his followers trains at Takamaki Shrine." Baiken said the location until…

" **Results found.** " The voice spoke from the app as it switches to a location to a map… a map of Masaki City itself!

"Hmm… So this is the location?" Baiken talked in as I nodded.

"You're right about that. Something is strange about this app…" I replied to her as I tapped on the map location of the shrine to get more info but instead…

" **Beginning navigation… please stay behind the white line until it's arrival.** " The voice from the phone spoke as we felt a presence around the air… Everyone around us is starting to slow down as me and Baiken looked around.

"W-What… What's happening!?" Baiken grabbed her sword's handle to prepare for the worst as I stood behind Baiken to looked around.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I asked her as she nods. Just as were… staying behind the white line… the blue elevator-like door appears behind the white line… "Or… not?"

"Well then… Should we go in?" Baiken asked me… well, doesn't hurt to try.

"Yeah, I think we should. We'll never know what's next." I said to her as I stood behind her… but, why bring a sword in a place like this…

* * *

4/12/2019 **Velvet Station** After School - Cloudy

 ***Persona 3 OST - Aria of the Soul**

As soon as we entered in that blue door. We came out of it as it closed on us… Great, are we trapped?

"Damn… we're locked in. There must be a way out…" Baiken gritted her teeth as she kept standing ready. "Unless…"

"Are you here to travel to Takamaki Shrine?" The voice of a little girl spoke as Baiken looked to her right… The golden-eyed girl with long white hair holding a book… wait… I think I've seen her before… Wait! It was in my dreams!

"You! Are you the one who sent us here!?" Baiken drew out her sword and pointed at her.

"W-Wait! She's just a little girl! I… I think I know her…" I explained to Baiken as she becomes rather confused.

"Just… what are you on to…" Baiken continued to ask me.

"Don't worry. I can explain… Umm… It's kinda complicated so…" I said as the girl I know named Lavenza spoke.

"It seems you bought an acquaintance with you, Ichiro." Lavenza said to me as I scratched the back of my head.

"Haha. Yeah. I kinda got carried away. Oh! This here is Baiken Karibuchi. A… friend that I first met." I introduced to her as she was a bit confused.

"I see. Now then, please climb aboard. We'll be leaving to Takamaki Shrine in a few moments." Lavenza said as she headed into the train… I do remember that train when I first came here.

"This better not be a trap…" Baiken said to me as we entered inside the train car as I sighed.

"Just calm down for once. I don't know where is it going to take us except the shrine. But, I'm sure we'll continue to find more answers once we arrive." Yet, I knew things like this we're going to happen…

 **-[Two minutes later…]-**

I was seen looking at the bottle of sake as Baiken takes it and starts drinking it. I'm quite surprised to see her enjoying the time like this. After all, the train started moving.

"Ahh… Much better…" Baiken sighed in relief as I looked at her.

"So… Lavenza… Care you tell me about this Takamaki Shrine? Are we literally traveling here in the real world?" I asked at her as she shook her head.

"Not quite. You'll be taken to an alternate universe in Japan. The location of Masaki will be different but the location will remain the same. The world you're about to enter is known as the Another Universe. It's currently infested with the creatures known as Shadows that lurk around here. The origin of their arrival is unknown." Lavenza explained as I start to understand… I see… A different world we're visiting?

"Oh? So, you're basically saying is that… you're just going to take us there and deal with these monsters?" Baiken asked her as she nods. "Then, I'm in."

"Well, I guess we need time to prepare, though. So… umm… Say, Baiken-chan… I'm curious to know about your… you know. Life." I asked her a single question about it as she finishes drinking her sake.

"Since there is nothing to do… I guess I can tell. My family came from a Karibuchi bloodline of samurai for generations. From the Sengoku Era all the way to the Heisei Era. I'm the current one next in line. My grandfather who used to be alive at that time taught me the ways of a samurai. Yet, I've improved the more I progress. That's all you need to know." I guess Baiken's story about a samurai is pretty interesting. "Now, what about yours?"

"Ahh, well… I'm just a normal person. I pretty live a normal life up until now. But… Oh yeah, Lavenza. Is Igor here at this moment?" I asked her.

"Master is currently away at this moment so it's my job is to look over you once you head to your destination." Lavenza replied to be as I sighed.

"I see. Anyways, Baiken-san. We still need to deal with a problem in reality. That Goto guy took pictures of us and threatens to leak it on the internet until we give up our- I mean… your turf! I know it sounds crazy but… we only have two weeks! Which is the day of your Kendo tournament!" I exclaimed about her situation.

"You maybe right, but… I don't mind having such things gets leaked online." Baiken said as she doesn't care. Yet, I'm worried.

"What!? It'll embarrass you!" I exclaimed. "I mean… what if your family name is tarnished or something!"

"I have no fear." Baiken sigh. "If he wishes to do it. Then, I will accept it. It's part of accepting reality."

"Sorry to cut you two talking. It seems that we have arrived." Lavenza said as we both looked at her. Then, we both looked outside… So this is… a shrine. Wait I mean… the Takamaki Shrine. It looks so strange having a shrine to act as some feudal castle itself.

* * *

4/12/1945 **Takamaki Shrine, Masaki City, Fuso** Afternoon- Clear Sky

"Geez… Should have visited Kirijo Labs for a tour… Anyways, Baiken-san. We're getting off." I told he as she does so as we exit the Velvet Train as I looked at Lavenza. "Are you going to leave us?"

"There is no need to worry, I will be waiting for you as long the creatures do not see the train. Thus, I will wait for your return." Lavenza bowed as I looked at Baiken.

"Crazy, huh?" I asked her as she nods.

"You can say that. Right now, let's check out this Takamaki Shrine ourselves." Baiken said as I nodded as we both started to head into the shrine castle to see it for ourselves.

 **-[Takamaki Shrine…?]-**

Just as we headed inside this place… we suddenly find ourselves in this main area which reminds me of a foyer room in some medieval castle.

"I get the feeling that this feels unsafe for us." Baiken continued as I looked at her. "Let's do some small scouting and then leave. We don't want to trespass here any further."

"Right. I suppose I can agree on you with that. We'll-" My voice was cut as we heard steps and metal clanking. Baiken prepared her sword as we come across to see an samurai with a mask and armor which he dons.

Samurai: " **Hey! What are you two doing here!?** "

"U-Umm…" I tried to say something but…

"Please, we apologize for invading this place without any means. We shall take our leave now-" Baiken's voice was cut.

Second Samurai: " **Hold it, intruders! We do not allow any trespassers come to this shrine without the Emperor's permission!?** "

"Emperor? What are you on about?" Baiken is rather confused but held her sword if they plan to attack as the third samurai appears.

Third Samurai: " **You cur! You dare insult the Emperor!? Unacceptable! We shall slay these putrid intruders!** "

Second Samurai: " **I agree! Let us kill them and report this to the Emperor!** "

First Samurai: " **You've got nowhere to go! Any last words-** "

 **[SLASH!]**

However… it was cut short as Baiken quickly cuts the samurai in half as it dissolves into black goop after it melted… eww…

"I guess we have no choice but to fight… Ichiro-san stay behind me!" Baiken told me as I did so. Plus, she's pretty good so I have to rely on her.

Third Samurai: " **H-How dare you! Quick! Send the reinforcements right away!** "

"Damn… I guess I have to fight them off…" Baiken hissed as she blocked the blades and slashes right back at them as the battle continues on with metal blades clanging. However, many samurai soldiers arrives to the scene as if they were to stop us.

Fourth Samurai: " **Surrender now or else we will kill you by force!** "

"All of you are a pain in the ass! Get out of our way!" Baiken yelled as she continues to slash down the samurais one by one. She's too good. Way too good!

? ? ?: " **Hold it! All of you!** "

The voice of a echo yelled through the room as everyone stopped. Even Baiken as well. The footsteps was made as the person was seen stepping down from the stairs. What I see from this man who was seen wearing a golden samurai armor with no helmet and mask but retained a same face of what Baiken knew… Goto? Plus, he has golden eyes and spoke in a distorted voice.

"W-What the… Goto? Why are you here?" Baiken asked as she sheathed her sword when he arrives just to approach us.

Goto?: " **No, I'm asking why are YOU here, snooping around my beautiful shrine here. Can't you see this is heavily guarded when my samurais are in training?!** "

"Hmm? To be honest, what's with that gaudy armor?" Baiken asked him about it as he is rather angry.

Goto?: " **Y-You dare call my armor 'gaudy'? Please! This armor is fitting for a Emperor, you filthy-ass peasants!** "

"Ehh? Emperor? You can't be one unless you're old enough!" I exclaimed to him over his stupid title. Yet, he becomes much more angry.

Goto?: " **Tch… you're more annoying than I thought. I don't even know you except this bratty samurai Baiken. As for you… I found a more suiting way to shut you up...** "

"Eh?" I was confused of what's he's going to start-

 **[STAB!]**

Goto?: " **By killing you, it's the most but yet solution that I came up with.~** "

I was stabbed… stabbed right into the chest… Yet, I'm currently bleeding out. Just as one of the samurai pulled out a sword from my chest. My vision starts to blur out as well as me slowly getting muted…

"Hey… Hey! Ichiro-san! Ichiro-san! Can you hear me!?" I could hear Baiken's voice but my eyes starts to shut as the noise around me becomes fully muted… Right… I'm dead now… I guess this is the end of me…

* * *

?/?/? **Afterlife** ? - ?

When I slowly wake up… I suddenly find myself in this strange, otherworldly place. Then, a shimmering formless figure stand before me.

Soul: "Ahh, another lost soul… there's nothing for you here…"

"W-Wha? What are you talking- Hey! Wait!" I tried to talk to the soul who vanishes in thin air. He's gone… So, I took a deep breath as I look around of this place. "Oh well… I guess I'll have to continue walking down this path, I guess."

As soon I continued walking down the path in this afterlife. I come across an another soul who was seen talking to herself as if she is crying.

Female Soul: "Oh… Nobuyasu-kun… It's all my fault… The military Empire of Fuso… why… why would you do this to us…"

The soul started sobbing as I felt… heartbroken because of her. Empire of Fuso… Is that what it's called? I get the feeling that it'll remind me of Imperial Japan. Again… visiting alternate worlds is a discovery for me… and Baiken.

But, I have to continue… I can rarely see souls appearing. Yet, they must be sad after all. I assume what past things they've done or suffered must be dramatic for them.

Male Soul: "All I did was to serve the Empire honorably… These… demons lay wasted us… I shall continue to walk down this path of what I've done as a pilot…"

An WWII japanese pilot, huh? That's a nice soul to him. What about the other one behind me. I turned around to hear what they say…

Second Male Soul: "The humanity of Fuso… gone. Everything is gone… because of these damn demons of the shadows… When will this war end…?"

"Humanity in this alternate reality… gone?" I said to myself until I shook my head to get it all off. No, I can't listen. I have to continue… to that beaming white light…

As I continued walking down this path more and more. I can still hear the crying of the people's soul. Yet, they must be grieving over their deaths. The Fuso Empire is no more but just a desolate land with no people but distortions. Just as I soon arrive to the place where I was needed to be. I stared at the light for a few seconds until…

"You there…" The female voice continued. "Can you hear me...?"

"Yeah. I can." I said as I looked around. She's isn't here until the bright light when I stare back starts to blind my eyes as I covered it…

Just as the light dies down. I come across to meet a tall, beautiful and lusty-looking woman. A tall woman with long fluffy red hair that fell down to her waist and golden eyes. She is wearing some sort of a black strange armor with spike shoulder pads on it. Plus, it's exposing her busty boobs as I looked at it. But, she was smiling at me as she took interest in me.

"About time someone with some sense showed up. Allow me to introduce myself… I, am **Nyarlathotep**." The woman known as Nyarlathotep introduced herself as she continued. "And welcome to **Yomotsu Hirasaka** , a nice, scenic road to the underworld. If you're asking of why I'm here? Well, I came here with my own volition.~ Though, I understand that you're pretty much dead. And your friend of yours is next in line."

"And how did you know?" I asked her.

"I know everything, silly.~" Nyarlathotep continued. "Even the souls remember see you arriving here. Again, you've accomplished nothing in your admittedly short span of life."

"Well, it's my fault for getting involved with this." I sighed in disappointment after what I done… coming to this another world… met Goto in golden armor… and then get killed by a sword right behind my back.

"How about this… together, we could change that. Work for me, and I'll return you to life. " Nyarlathotep offered me with that choice.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked her.

"It's your choice to walk away." Nyarlathotep replied as I pretty much know there is two choices to me.

"I see." I nodded as she continues.

"It's your call. All I need is your name." Nyarlathotep asked for my name… Should I do it? I mean… it's great to come back to life but… I'll be forced to work under her. If I walk away, then there's nowhere to go. My uncle will worry. Thus, I have to do it…

"Ichiro Okabe…" I said my name to her as she smiles.

"Ichiro… Okabe… Excellent. A little something for you…" Nyarlathotep said as she reached out her hand as I felt the white streams flowed into my body… I start to sense the strength surge into my body. Just as that, it stops as I looked at my hands. "...And a little something for me. You're now my own Godslayer. From this moment forward, you're nothing but a puppet… But MY puppet, apprentice. Just know, obedience isn't optional. Keep that in mind."

So then… everyone thing became so white as I was being bought back to life…

* * *

4/12/1945 **Takamaki Shrine, Masaki City, Fuso** Afternoon- Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Regret**

 **Third Person POV**

The dead body of Ichiro starts to glow in a red aura as his bloodstains from his arms, hands, and his face starts to heal up. But… his body starts to have a tattoo of a black/red lines all over his legs and arms inspired by an style of a shaman. The lines makes it stop as it didn't reach for the head but it's neck to the chin. But, his bloodstain on his left bottom cheek resembling an pointer of a arrow becomes permanent of a tattoo. With all of his wounds are gone… he suddenly wakes up with a red eye color instead of brown. Not to mention the bloodspill on the floor is gone, too.

 **Ichiro POV**

As soon as I stood up after I woke up… My wounds are healed. It seems Nyarlathotep isn't a dream after all… As I looked around. Baiken was still fending off the samurai one by one.

"Shit… I'm at risk here. If this continues… I'll be weak… Damn!" Baiken cursed as she continued to fight.

" **Seriously? She's still fighting and more reinforcements keeps on coming. Hmph. How dumb.** " The voice of Nyarlathotep spoke… but she's nowhere to be seen " **Down here, in your device.** "

"Huh?" I noticed when I grabbed out my phone. Nyarlathotep is in my phone! What!?

"Seems you notice me, At least you're not that kind of a stupid person you are. Oh and… you're about to experience things that will happen to you."

 **[CLANG!]**

"Huh? Ichiro-san!? You're alive! And what happened to your body…" Baiken noticed me as she continued fighting them off with her sword as she dodges.

"Dukes up, apprentice. Didn't bring you back to keep dying at the hands of some scrub." Nyarlathotep said as she disappears into my phone as I put it away in my pocket… Suddenly…

 ***Persona 5 OST - Awakening**

" **So… you've heard my call, huh?** "

"Wha?" I started to hear the voice in my head.

" **About time you responded. You don't want her to die, right? You don't want this happen. Death slowly awaits her if you do nothing. Was your previous decision is rather an simple mistake to begin with?** "

"N-No…" I continued. "It wasn't like this…"

"GYAH!" Baiken slipped her sword as she tripped after she lost her energy to fight… "Bastards… I won't die by those goddamn freaks like you!"

"Guh!" My body starts to feel pain as I couldn't resist it… It hurts… why… why does it hurt… make it stop… the pain is too strong…

" **Very well… I have heeded your resolve, young one. Let us bound a contract…** "

" **GAAAAAAAHHHHH!** " My body starts to feel pain more and more as I screamed in agony...

"I-Ichiro-san…?" Baiken started to worry for me.

Goto?: " **What… the hell…?** "

" **I am thou, thou art I… I once descended to the underworld over my regrets. Thus, they perform outrageous acts for thine own justice! Go on, call my name… Get mad… Unleash your rage!** "

" **AAAAAAAAAUGH!** " I started to feel more pain as it starts to fade away… I can't feel it anymore but instead… I felt this surging power in my body… I stood up and looked at the golden armored Goto with a menacing stare…

" **Per…** " I reach my right hand into the sky as something materializes. Everyone started to look at me as I was doing…

" **So…** " The card of the number 0 appears as It was spinning around slowly as it starts to slowly burn blue fire.

" **Na…** " Then, I crushed the card as the flame grows brighter as the burst of wind starts to rage as the flame starts to materialize into a figure… an human-looking figure of a samurai looking person wielding a long, wider blade. But his appearance shows his body of a six pack, but half of his chest is covered by a blue cloth. He wore some sort of a ripped/damaged japanese clothing. His face was covered by an mask used in wars back in the past as he wore a traditional hat and a long blue scarf being blown by the burst of wind…

 ***Persona 5 OST- Will Power**

"W-What on earth…?" Baiken started to look at me… I was happy or… that crazy of a person I am…

" **I am the God of the Summer Storm… Susano!** " The figure behind me known as Susano spoke as he prepared his sword as all the samurais were blown away by the wind again. Tenga was scared but pissed after his soldiers are dead.

Goto?: " **Tch… I don't care who you are if you have a power like that! I'll have my soldiers to kill you! What are you waiting for!? Stop being such a lazyass and move it!** "

The soldiers about four of them starts to charge towards me… I smiled, commanding my Persona to lay waste these samurais…

 **[SLASH!]**

The swift cut on the first samurai didn't stand a chance as it melted into black goop. The second and third started to jump up from behind as my Persona quickly reacted as he slashes more of the two but took it's sword and threw it towards the fourth next to Goto as it went for the head it fell down, melting into goop as Goto starts to shiver in fear. Then suddenly, my Persona disappears as I sighed. I come to get Baiken's sword as I gave it to her as she took it. She then got up on her own as I looked at him.

"Well then… We can't continue further in this place. Baiken-san. Let's get out of here." I said to her as she has no choice but to nod. I had to carry her out of here as we left the entrance of the shrine…

Goto?: " **Hmph. Don't ever try to come back. I'll have to step my game next time…** "

* * *

4/12/1945 **Velvet Room** After School - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- Have a Short Rest**

We had to leave as our retreat… Persona, huh? I guess this is my power… But, just as we headed out of this place. Or this alternate world of the 40s. I noticed the train car that was open… I guess it was waiting for us. So then, we quickly head inside as it closes. The train starts running as we soon realize that we're now safe. Baiken was seen catching her breath as she sat in a cross position on the floor.

"Damn… I can't believe this… Goto is a damn king of this… Takamaki Shrine? What's up with his problem…" Baiken asked me as she continued. "And what is this 'Person' you've mentioned. I've never seen such ability before. How can you do that?"

"U-Uhh… I don't know. It just felt my body told me to do it. I kinda don't remember oh what's going on but… Huh?" I noticed to look at myself… Tattoos? All over my body? "S-since when did I gained this?"

"That, I do not know…" Baiken replied to me as if she has a hard time to explain until my body's tattoo starts to disappear.

"It's gone…" I said to myself as I looked at my hands. Then, I suddenly looked at Lavenza, standing next to that door upfront. Is this where it lead me? I can't remember…

"Welcome back, Ichiro." Lavenza continued. "I assume your journey ended up short?"

"Of course… I was killed, came back to life, having tattoos all over my body and fades in the process. It feels so weird…" I told her about as she felt that it's skeptical. But, she kept her composure.

"I see. Indeed tis' was strange. Oh, don't forget. My Master has invited to call you here." Lavensa told me as I noticed.

"Huh? Him? What for?" I asked her as she continued.

"That is for you to know. Now then, follow me-" Lavenza's voice was cut as Baiken stood up.

"I wish to come with. I do not know what's going on. I have so many questions to amend…" Baiken said to her as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to bring you along. It is for Ichiro who can enter." Lavenza said to her. But, I have to talk to her.

"Baiken-san. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It won't be that long so… wish me luck." I told her as she nodded and sat on the seat to wait for me.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Lavenza said to me as I nodded. "Very well, then I shall provide you my assistance."

The door opens as we both headed inside as the door closes on us. I guess this is where I'll meet that long-nosed man again.

 ***Persona 3 OST - Aria of the Soul**

"Ahh… Welcome back. I've been waiting for you." Igor said to me as I took a seat, looking at him with his grin.

"Umm… Thanks." I said to him as I scratched the back of my head.

"And so we meet again." Igor continued.

"Remember, Ichiro. This is the space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter…" Lavenza told me about it as she continues. "In your daily life via in reality, you may be subconsciously heard the call to awaken if you're asleep in the real world. Though, you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice… thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power."

"Now, hold on to this." Igor then materialized a key as it was floating towards me. Which I took it…

 **[Obtained -Velvet Key-]**

"From this day and night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room." Igor continued. "Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance… You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

"Hmm… You know, I pretty much don't understand of that." I said with a sigh much to my own confusion…

"...That is fine, for now." Igor continued. "The Persona you've acquired… It is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as… a facade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. Your Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card… Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero… empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

"So… What do you mean by 'Special'?" I asked him as he continued.

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's heart… and the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities." Igor explained about this Social Links I never heard of but…

"Umm… Lavenza? Can you explain this to me?" I asked her as she explains while holding her book as usual.

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona. At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for." Lavenza explained to me. Okay, I get it now.

"Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you…? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together…" Igor chuckles.

Suddenly, I felt the train stopping as if we must have…

"It seems we've arrived back to the real world. Allow me to escort you." Lavenza said as I stood up.

"'Til we meet again…" Igor said his last words as we both headed out of the room… I hope Baiken kept her patience…

* * *

4/12/2019 **Tachiyama Park, Masaki City, Japan** After School - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Sunset Bridge**

Just as Lavenza escorted us out of the door. We're back in the real world but it's still stopped in time around us.

"Now then, as my Master said, Ichiro. You will be coming with your free will from now on. You may expect to find the door which is the key you have." Lavenza said to us as I looked at her.

"Right, I'll take note of that. So… you're not going to stay in the real world?" I said to her as she shook her head.

"Sadly, I cannot. I have matters to attend with my Master in the Velvet Room. But then again, you're free to use this app which you were given by my Master." Lavenza continued. "Anyways, I must head back now. Until we can talk again in another time."

She smiled and bows as she heads back into the blue door as it disappears. Then, the time around us started flowing normally in time as the background regains the colors. We could hear the kids playing…

"So… I guess it's all real, huh?" Baiken asked me. "I never knew Goto would be so… crazy trying to kill us. Yet, I'm surprised that you survived… an attack. Again, you have that strange power. So, I'll tell you what. I will be following you from now on. There is so many mysteries we need to discover. But for now, Let's do this together. I'm sure we'll get through this."

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile.

Even with so much mystery swirling around the air, I still trying my hardest to move on. But with Baiken… I think she's eager to help me to solve this problem going on… Though, I'm starting to sense a faint stirring of friendship with her…

 **[CRACK!]**

 **Thou art I… And I am thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the [Empress] Arcana…**

So… this is called Social Link like Igor and Lavenza said…

 _ **You have established the [Baiken Karibuchi] Social Link of the [Empress Arcana]! Though, Baiken's determination in battle is enhanced in towards the next preparation. Again, she may be powerless but she can fight seriously.**_

Just as I regained my senses. I quickly come to realize…

"Oh! I notice that I really need to head home. So… talk to you tomorrow!" I said as she nodded with a smile.

"Very well, see you tomorrow then." Baiken then decided to walk back home while I decided to run back in order to call it a day.

* * *

4/12/2019 **Okabe Residence, Masaki City, Japan** Evening - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask -instrumental-**

Just as I came back… late. I soon to notice that Tenga isn't here yet… I guess that he's still doing his detective work? Plus, I was looking at Ryona watching TV. I shouldn't disturb her so I'll just head to my room.

 **-[Ichiro's Room]-**

Just as I entered in my room. I start to feel some sensation in my body. I looked at the mirror to take a quick look at myself…

"Geez… what have I gotten myself into…" I said to myself until…

" **C'mon, no need to go sad and all. Besides, I helped you to awaken your Persona of yours.** " That voice… it must be… Nyarlathotep… " **Besides, you are MY own personal Godslayer, my apprentice.** "

Nyarlathotep appears behind me from the mirror as she was touching my chest with her hands smoothly as if she is seducing me.

"Just, what do you want? I was killed before until I get to live a normal life after I came back to life… My uncle would freak out about this." I said to her as she felt my cheeks.

" **Fufufu…~ Don't be so hasty there.~** " Nyarlathotep continued as she wraps her left leg and held onto me. " **Don't worry, I can revive you many times as I want. Even in the real world as well.~** "

"I know that's a great gift for me but… I want to ask you. Do you know anything about… the Empire of Fuso?" I asked her as she starts to think.

" **Hmm… I can tell you about that world… To be honest, the humanity in Fuso are… currently hiding. I wouldn't say 'extinct', but suddenly disappeared when these Shadows appeared.** " She said to me until she shrugged off. " **Again, I'm just an ex-outer god.** "

"Ex-outer god? Don't make me laugh. You're just some attractive ghost woman trying to seduce me." I glared at her at the mirror as she sighs and glares at me back.

" **Listen here, Ichiro.** " Nyarlathotep continued. " **I was banished back to the center of the universe after being defeated by you lowly humans… only to heap even more insult to injury when my fellow Outer Gods mocked me for embarrassing loss. This prompt my master, the Blind Idiot God, to finally open his eyes, only to see how much of a failure I've become as the avatar of his court. He deemed my position as inferior now… realizing the Elder Gods would take this as a chance to overthrow him as the prime minister as the prime ruler of the universe because of my failure, he decided that I had to be erased from existence… However, I wouldn't accept it… I asserted my free will and rebelled his decision. He instead found it more fitting to turn me into a damn spirit, stripped my powers, forever exiling me back to the real world and the Another World… hmph.** " She sighs. " **Now, it seems he has a new avatar in my place… far more sadistic than I ever was.** "

"Huh? A new avatar?" I asked her.

" **That, I can't know. But… I'll give you a hint.~** " Nyarlathotep continued. " **The avatar was the first to attack the Another World, causing the Fuso's humanity to flee after the shadows took over. After all, it's just an another universe based on World War II. Now then, go get some sleep, my apprentice. Oh and… make sure you go to school tomorrow. By the way, real quick for talking. I still have bit of much power left so… make it useful for yourself. You better not waste it.** "

Nyarlathotep disappeared from the mirror as I sighed off and headed off to bed. But… I also sense a faint, strange bond with her…

 **[CRACK!]**

 **Thou art I… And I am thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the [Judgement] Arcana…**

Judgement? Honestly, I have no idea…

 _ **You have established the [Nyarlathotep] Social Link of the [Judgement Arcana]! Thus, you have earned the ability to use Nyarlathotep's powers by interrogating Shadows to become your additional Personas via by small chance. Interrogating stronger Shadows cannot work. So make sure you use that ability wisely. It can't be used all the times.**_

"What a drag…" I sighed as I headed off to bed to call it a day.

Personas, Social Links, Another World, Goto, and most importantly… Nyarlathotep. Yet… there is so much things I need to know more about… Even my power as well…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

 **Opening - Sakura Meikyuu from Fate/EXTRA CCC**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts where a pile of all arcana cards are on the floor as the view spins around them as it was slowly zooming in until it transitions to show the silhouettes of Ichiro, Baiken, and Saburo one by one until it finally shows Ichiro holding the Fool Arcana as he stood on the building to look at Masaki City as the wind was blowing as the sun rises and next shows the Velvet Room where Igor was seen opening his eyes as he smiles while Lavenza flips the page from her compendium. Then, it shows of the mirror of Ichiro and Nyarlathotep as they looked at each other but shows Nyarlathotep in underwater as she drowns into the abyss as it transitions.

 **Haritsumeta kodou no ito wo hajikarete**

Ichiro was seen walking down the streets during the night time as he was seen holding the Fool Arcana on his right hand as he continues walking down the streets.

 **Karadajuu ni haritsuku kurayami wa**

Baiken was seen doing her training with her katana as she realizes and grabs out the Empress Arcana as she stared at it with a serious glare then looks at the pink blossom tree.

 **Aanata o madowase okashite yuku no?**

Saburo was seen looking at the shores with his parked motorcycle as he held out an Chariot Arcana during the sunset as the wind blows his hair.

 **Suujikango no unmei mo shiranai de**

Labrys was seen flying in the sky over Masaki City with her rocket-powered axe on her back as she felt her chest as she shakes off her mind as she carries on her mission.

 **Kokoro ni kizanda kono omoi wa kowasenai hazu na no ni**

Then, it shows the falling glass that shows the reflection of the characters and their lives as they were soon slowly start to reforming into a fixed glass. Then, Ichiro appears holding a floating card as it was glowing. So then, he crushes it and summons his persona.

 **Anata no koe ga watashi o hikimodosu**

Then, it shows the battle of Ichiro commanding his Persona Susano to raise it's sword high to call the storms from above. And then Baiken using her Persona Amaterasu as she slashes the air with flames from her blade.

 **Kuzureru ashimoto ni sakura ga maichiru**

Saburo was seen riding on a motorcycle Persona Fenrir as he held a shotgun as he fires it then to Labrys using her axe as she summons her Persona Ariadne as it creates red weaves elegantly.

 **Nomikomare sou na meikyuu o kirisaite**

Isabelle Wittgenstein was seen in the Another World as she stood on the building to look at Masaki City of Fuso to see the dawn rising as the wind blows.

 **Tomaranai watashi no netsu o kanjiteite**

Then, it shows the scene of Ichiro, Baiken, Saburo, Labrys, Isabelle, and Lavenza standing on the top of the Velvet Train while in the Another World of Fuso while the sun rises but ends with a quick silhouette appearance of the Shadow Operatives, Investigation Team, Phantom Thieves, and now the Crew of Motley Fools consisting of Ichiro, Baiken, Saburo, Labrys, and six other silhouette members. It ends with Ichiro standing on the blue sky as the light slowly shine bright as he held his hands out as the view zooms into this right eye as it shows the memories but zooms out quickly to end with a Fool Arcana card on the table in his home as everything went black.

* * *

 **-CHAPTER PREVIEW-**

" **I want to learn the truth of the Another World…"**

 **That is what Ichiro said when he was determined.**

 **But, the journey begins with Ichiro and Baiken. As well as the third member of the team…**

 **Next Chapter: [Like vines tied by Fate.]**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I know It isn't good like my other cancelled Persona x Kantai Collection story. But, I did my best to create this story to have Persona 5 connect to Estrange Journey since this is set in 2019 while I think Persona 5 to set one year after. Now then, I took my time to create the story's setting and character with inspirations from Persona 4, 5, and Imagining Project. Also, Lavenza is from Persona 5. If you want to know about her. I can't spoil it. You have to beat the game first to know more about her and it's origins. If you want to know why I want this story is to have a alternate world focus is because I want to create a theme where humanity in the another world is almost lost. There comes the new heroes from the real world to liberate it from the Shadows... or rather the true boss. There is a small chance that I will work on it since it's going to feature a vast wide of characters. But this chapter focuses on the forming of the new group. The [Crew of Motley Fools]. Now then, I should end this right here. The next chapter will focus on Saburo Komura and one familiar character from Persona 4 Arena. And, I'll give out details on Ichiro's Initial Persona, Susano. Until next time… Switch on you Youth!**

* * *

 **Le Compendium Info #1**

Persona User: **Ichiro Okabe**

Persona Name: **Susano** \- Arcana: **Fool**

Level: **2** \- Next LV: 50

Melee: N/A - Ranged: N/A | Fire: N/A - Ice: N/A - Thunder: **Str** \- Wind: **Wk** \- Psi: **Wk** \- Nuclear: N/A - Light: N/A - Dark: N/A

St: 3

Ma: 2

En: 3

Ag: 4

Lu: 1

[ **Zio** ] | [No Skill]

[ **Cleave** ] (New Skill) | [No Skill]

[No Skill] | [No Skill]

[No Skill] | [No Skill]

-( **Next Skill Lv. 4** )-

-[ **Sukukaja** ]-


	2. Like vines tied by fate

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Persona series are all owned by ATLUS, Katsura Hoshino, Shigenori Soejima, and Shoji Meguro. Please support it's official release.**

 **Hey, everyone. I'm just here to say that thank you for the support of this story that has hit 150+ views. Like I said, this story is not as popular as it should be but I'm still trying or rather I'm just doing it to get this out of my boredom. I've been developing more characters and Personas on my references in order to get this chapter done right.**

 **Persona: Estranged Journey**

Verse II: Like vines tied by fate.

4/12/2019 **Kirijo Labs Masaki Branch, Masaki City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Restlessness**

 **Third Person POV**

At the building near the shore shined under the moonlight at the Masaki Branch of Kirijo Labs. The man with brown hair and glasses in a grey suit who was seen walking down the hallways of the underground level. But, he was alone with no scientists at all as he left the noises of steps he makes. But, this man is named **Yoko Kizaki**. Who is the Director of this branch. Suddenly, he noticed two scientists arrive to meet him.

Scientist 1: "Director Kizaki. I see you've arrived."

"Any reports or updates on this new project that is an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon?" Yoko asked them as they nodded.

Scientist 2: "Yes, we have. She's currently in a post-final stage via inspection. We're currently supplying her the Plume of Dusk's energy to ensure to keep her alive since she has the Plume of Dusk itself inside. But, we're not sure if she is capable of summoning a Persona as we speak since her activation and testings."

"I see… Take me there. I would like to see the progress." Yoko said to them as they nodded.

Scientist 1: "Right, please come this way."

So, the scientists takes Yoko to the lab to check the new Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. Just as they arrived to the machinery-lined room where there is only four lined up. But, the scientists comes to see a girl with a long silver-haired sitting on a seat… sleeping as one of the cable is attached to her right eye while other cables are injecting some sort of huge levels energy inside her body. But, she was wearing a bright blue jumpsuit and barefoot. But, the silver hair on the front is popped loose as it was curved down. But, Yoko seemed interested of her of this idea…

"Hmm… That is quite a lot of cables you put her into." Yoko said to them as one of the Scientist grabbed out his tablet as he touches it to explain all of the information.

Scientist 1: "Indeed. Now then, this Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon is an 'Murakumo Unit', one of it's kind. Though, we aim to create her to be a perfect fighting machine just as you wanted. Similar to the other Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons such as Labrys, the 5th Generation and Aigis, the 6th Generation. So, she is considered as the 7th Generation but a Murakumo Unit itself."

Scientist 2: "Plus, she has a name. She is **NeUta-13**. Activated in December 31, 1999. Her current title is the 'Sword of Izanami' due to her weapons is… well, one of the scientist named it… [Divine Radiance: Murakumo] or rather eight floating swords since she has blades on her legs and arms. People shorten her name as 'Nu' as if it's easier to say."

"Go on." Yoko asked him as he does so.

Scientist 2: "Now then… we're currently investigating her personality at this moment. They were problems despite she originally an emotionless girl who follows orders without question. And the other… well, we detected her second personality as if she has a yandere personality. Just as we put her to sleep after her test. She suddenly turns on and… dreams. She keeps moaning and talking to herself to someone's name we don't know of. Then in later test, we had to investigate her again in commanding her by various orders that are simple. Turns out her personality a little evolving. She speaks more in a 'humanly' manner rather than a monotone, machine-like voice she used to have. Again, she shows a lot more of her emotion. Yet, I'm surprised that the other test was a success. Having NeUta pitting against the other Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Es Unit. Which would be Kiiro who is already repaired and fixed back to normal. We've already sent her to patrol around the city for her to detect any anomalies for this night. Now then, Director Kizaki. Shall I show you few footages of her?"

"Please do, I would like to review it myself." Yoko asked him as he nods and proceeds to upload the footage to his tablet as it starts to play…

 _ **[Footage 12 - 3/15/2014]**_

 _Scientist 1: "Footage #12, I'm here to report to Director Kizaki who is away at Hawaii at this moment. If you are watching this, then please listen. We are currently running standard battle test after Kiiro finished hers. NeUta-13 is currently waiting for standby while the scientists here will be sending out three standard androids to fight with._

 _*In the lab's arena where the door slides up as three androids started to come out, wielding swords. NeUta-13 on the other hand is still standing there.*_

 _Scientist 3: "NeUta-13. Commence combat."_

 _*Then… NeUta-13's left red eye opens since she has a red eyepatch on her right as she starts detecting three androids.*_

 _NeUta-13: "...Understood. Hostile targets identified and objective confirmed. Initiating combat mode… Eliminating targets!"_

 _*Just as NeUta-13 said in a monotone machine-like voice. Eight blades appeared around her as she starts hovering in her armor as she starts slashing three androids at once…*_

 _NeUta-13: "Targets destroyed. Disengaging combat mode…"_

 _Scientist 4: "A-Amazing! This is what Director has just hoped!"_

 _Scientist 5: "One step closer for her to awaken her Persona by any chance…"_

 _Scientist 1: "As of right now, we're currently recording her battle data in hopes to see if she can awaken her Persona. We've put our heart and soul to place the Plume of Dusk inside her because of it's energy. Now then, we'll be signing off."_

 _ **[Footage 16 - 5/9/2015]**_

 _Scientist 1: "This is Footage #16. I'm currently alone at this moment here in this lab. I've already shut off NeUta-13 to have her sleep. When I was about to call it a day. She suddenly… turned on by herself. When I noticed, she started to… moan and you know, has a cute voice… I realized that she has a second personality… Which is part of the split personality… Did we included that? No… I think we didn't. But, she somehow generated that personality of her own…. Here. I'll let you hear it. But, I can't show her sleeping…"_

 _NeUta-13: "Ahhh…~ Taiga.~ You're so sweet.~ Hehehe… Don't worry… We'll be together once we fuse each other so we don't have to be afraid anymore.~"_

 _Scientist 1: "I'll have to look over this with them. I wonder… Who is this 'Taiga'… N-Nevermind that, I'll have to sign off here."_

 _ **[Footage 21 - 4/10/2019]**_

 _Scientist 1: "This is… Footage #21. Today, I'm here to conduct tests on her since we're still investigating over her personality. But, we're not sure if we can command her if it's possible. For a Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, is her soul taking shape? I don't know… I'll have to find out myself."_

 _*The Scientist started to sit on the chair with NeUta-13 standing and staring at him. As if she is waiting for orders.*_

 _Scientist 1: "Alright, NeUta-13. We'll be conducting the tests today in order to check your obedience. Now, let's begin. This is a simple test. I order you to pour the cup of tea for me."_

 _NeUta-13: "Acknowledged."_

 _*NeUta-13 proceeds to pour the cup of tea to it's right amount as she gives it to him. Just as he did. He then drinks it.*_

 _Scientist 1: "Mmm… Splendid taste. Good work, NeUta-13. We'll now continue with the second task."_

 _*Two scientists then switches the tea as they give him five cards. Four has Os and One has X on it. He places the cards and flips up the five cards on the table._

 _Scientist 1: "Now then. You see these cards. You must go for the X and not the Os. Think of this as the memorization. Now, I'm going to flip the cards and shuffle them."_

 _*He proceeds to shuffle the cards left to right as he took his time as NeUta-13 only stared at the cards until he stops.*_

 _Scientist 1: "Now then… Choose wisely."_

 _NeUta-13: "The second left…"_

 _Scientist 1: "W-Wow that fast. Now then… I assume we can head one to the third and final test and you should be done-"_

 _NeUta-13: "Shut up… you idiot."_

 _Scientist 1: "E-Excuse me?"_

 _NeUta-13: "You are only in my way… NeUta only wants Taiga… Not you…"_

 _Scientist 1: "U-Umm… Nevermind… Maybe a another time. You there. Turn off the footage."_

 _ **[Back to reality]**_

Just as the scientist finishes showing the footages to Yoko. He seems intrigues of the development.

Scientist 1: "So… what should we do with her? Should we scrap her?"

"No… We shouldn't. This is OUR project and WE are going to KEEP her. Is that understood?" Yoko said to them as they nodded.

Scientist 2: "Y-Yes, sir! We'll make sure to keep her. After all… Let's say she's fine."

"Yes, she will be. You two may leave. Bring Kiiro back, I want her to give her a role that will suit her." Yoko said as they did so. Which he looks at NeUta… "Now, NeUta-13… I'm sure you'll be a great weapon in hopes to exterminate Shadows."

So then, Yoko leaves the room as it ends with NeUta-13 opening her left eye slowly and looks at Yoko…

"Taiga…" NeUta-13 said faintly but cute as she goes back to sleep…

* * *

4/13/2019 **Okabe Residence, Masaki City, Japan** Early Morning - Rainy

 **Ichiro POV**

"Uggh… WHOA!" I suddenly fell off the bed as I woke up. But, I yawned and looked at the window… Great, it's raining. Just as I hoped for.

" **You must be having a rough sleep, don't you, my apprentice?** " The voice known as Nyarlathotep spoke to me in my head as I groaned.

"You don't need to tell me twice, 'ex-outer god'." I continued. "Today's school for me and Baiken texted me that… you know, plans. Regarding about the Another World and Goto… Plus, I'm still trying to get used to my 'Persona' powers."

"Onii-chan… Are you awake? Your breakfast is ready." The voice of Ryona said to me outside of my room.

"Yeah, coming." I said to her though the door.

" **Well, start eating first. And, I'll tell you more about that Another World once we head off to school. I promise.~** " Nyarlathotep said to me with that sex voice of hers. God it's annoying…

* * *

4/13/2019 **Wakamono, Masaki City, Japan** Early Morning - Rainy

 ***Persona 5 OST - Beneath the Mask -rain-**

Just as I finished eating my breakfast. I soon use my umbrella and a book bag with me. Plus, I'm wearing my school uniform as I continued walking down the street of the another area here in Masaki called Wakamono Ward. It's a small town area with a lot of shopping area for tourists who wants to buy. And civilians as well. I can tell there is people in school uniforms are also heading to school, which is at the Shinzou District. However, I have to listen Nyarlathotep's words about that Another World.

" **Listen here, my apprentice. The Another World is an alternate world. Which can be considered as fiction of work. But, since that Another World is plagued by Shadows. Cognitions started to appear in that world. Do you know about that Shrine castle that you and that girl visited?** " Nyarlathotep told me as I remember.

"Yeah, Takamaki Shine? It's somewhere in the mountains at the Hanabi District. I hear Goto said he trains there with his lackeys." I said to myself quietly so they won't hear.

" **Yup, that guy who killed you. His Shadow version, that is.** " She mentioned about that… The golden samurai guy… He did command his other samurais to kill me. Later, I was revived by her.

"Yeah, I remember. Though… Tell me more about it." I asked her as she continues.

" **Sure thing. Cognitions only appear in the Another World based on people's warped desires. Similar to the Metaverse I once experienced one year ago.** " Nyarlathotep said about it as I never heard of it.

"Metaverse?" I asked.

" **Yup. It's completely different than the Cognitions in the Another World. Though, You're free to know why it's strange. I've been finding answers myself and resulted me to have none. Oh and… your friend is coming.** " Nyarlathotep said as I noticed.

"Ichiro-san." The voice of Baiken said as she was seen wearing her same clothing as I looked at her holding the umbrella. "You promised that we'll be investigating things going on about that 'Another World'? I get the feeling that we should defend ourselves if we really wish to go there… But, shit… Goto with golden eyes. I can sense that he's not the real Goto… I'm sure of that."

"You maybe right. I think… that Shrine Castle… is a cognition of someone's warped desires… Maybe Goto has a desire or something? Like taking over turfs?" I asked her as she continues to think.

"You're maybe right. That power of yours, the Persona… If I were to acquire it myself… Then, I have nothing to be afraid of. Now, let's hurry on to school so we can proceed doing things at my club." Baiken told me as I nodded.

"Right, normal life comes first. After that… Let's head to the rooftops. I think I can use that app again so it's should be a no problem." I said about it as she agrees.

"Alright, for now, let's get a move on." Baiken said as we headed out way to school.

* * *

4/13/2019 **Kyuden Academy, Misaki City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Just as the class didn't started. I was seen sitting on the seat as I took a deep breath. I do know that Baiken is in class with me. But she's at the front at the far right. While Saburo approaches to me as he sat on his seat.

"Mornin', Ichiro-san." Saburo continued. "Anything going on?"

"Nothing much. Pretty normal as usual." I said to him as he understands.

"Right… right… Say, I hear you've been hanging out with Baiken-san yesterday. What was that about?" Saburo asked me about that question as I noticed.

"That? Umm… Well, She told me that I need to train for the Kendo tournament. But… we've encountered that guy named Goto Kusanagi." I said it's name as he starts to grit his teeth as if he remembers.

"Him? Don't tell me…" Saburo was about to say as I did so.

"Well, they took a picture of us and threatens to leak it online if we don't give up his 'turf' that would be a park where kids play." I said to him as he pounds his table lightly so he doesn't want to make any noise…

"Dammit… He got you and Baiken-tan too?" Saburo continued. "Look, I met him a few times. To be honest… he's… he's actually my former biker member. Well, he WAS a leader. I was a biker as well. We… I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Saburo-san…" I said to him as I looked at Baiken who was listening to us… These two sure get along well.

 **[DOOR SLIDE!]**

Everyone noticed as that headed to their seats quickly as we noticed this… woman. She looks hot… but, who is she? She is a beautiful young woman with amber eyes and long blonde hair that reaches her lower back and a small ahoge begins to poke out on the top of her head. She is wearing a rimless oval glasses with a white button up coat that is lavander on the inside; I can tell from the underneath, she wears a tight black turtleneck shirt. She also wears a lavender skirt that is cut on one side so she may have ease with walking; the skirts cut is held together with three belt strap-like ornaments. Her look is finished with lavender high heels.

"W-Wow… this woman… Guys are gonna nosebleed, huh? Her breasts are quite… big not normal." Saburo talked to himself as she writes down her name on the chalkboard…

 **[** **緋鏡キイロ** **]**

"Hello, class. I see you're all in your sets, yes?" The woman continued. "I am **Kiiro Hikagami**. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year."

 **[CHATTER CHATTER]**

Brown-haired female student: "I never heard of her… but to be honest, she's normal. What up with her personality?"

Black-haired male student: "I dunno. Maybe she'll do her own thing? Then again, she fits well for a teacher."

"Enough talking class. We'll start by taking roll calls…" Kiiro said as she suddenly looks at me while people are unnoticed… it was only for two seconds as she gets back to her usual role. Weird… "Takami Watanabe…"

Takami Watanabe: "Here!"

 **[MINUTES LATER…]**

After the whole roll call… Kiiro finally starts off with some lecture on… sports.

"You know, I've been thinking about Volleyball… that coach I met, Kagura-kun was really in his element at the volleyball rally the other day. You kids are lucky to receive direct instruction from a known athlete like him. Sports are regarded as sacred things that invigorate people since ancient times. So much the emperor himself even participated once." Kiiro continued. "Saburo-kun. Do you know the name of the Roman emperor who participated in the Olympics?"

Saburo stood up as if he completely forgot.

"H-Huh? Umm…" Saburo couldn't think until…

"It's Nero." Kiiro said the answer as she sighs. "At least respond better to these questions. I'll let that slide."

Damn, she hit him stone cold.

"S-Sorry…" Saburo said as he sat down until…

"You there, Ichiro-kun. You don't seem to be into sports." Kiiro said my name as I noticed and looked at her. "What event did Emperor Nero add to the Olympics so that he could participate?"

That answer… as if I can remember from the history books when I attended Shujin… I think I know the answer…

"Singing, right?" I said the answer as she started to smile.

"Correct!~" Kiiro continued. "Hmm. It seems you've study after all. Apparently Nero was tone deaf, but ended up winning. The Emperor held absolute power, after all. Because of these kinds of selfish actions-not to mention a lecherous side-he became known as a despot."

 **[MURMUR MURMUR…]**

Black-haired female student: "He actually knew that!?"

Brown-haired female student: "Maybe if I can ask him if I borrow his notes…"

" **Hmph. You seem to be smart to answer, my apprentice. Keep that in mind that you still need to improve more.** " Nyarlathotep said in my head as I kept my cool.

"You can say that right." I silently said to myself to reply. It felt like I'm slowly improving…

 **[POINT UP!]**

 **-Knowledge (Oblivious): 1-**

 **Courage (Milquetoast): 1**

 **Proficiency (Bumbling): 1**

 **Expression (Rough): 1**

 **Charm (Existent): 1**

 **[Ichiro's -Knowledge- has improved!]**

"That said, recently people have begun reevaluating Nero's reign. Regardless though, he was lacking sportsmanship. He should have taken page out of Kagura-kun's book! Hahaha!" Kiiro laughed a bit as if I remained normal as time passes by.

 **-[Kyuden Academy / After School - Cloudy]-**

 **[Weeks left until pics leaked: 2]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Tokyo Daylight**

"Okay, Ichiro-san." Baiken continued. "It's finally time to set the plan in motion. We musn't rush if we're going to do this but… As much as I hate Goto for attempting to embarrass us. I'll make sure he'll go to Hell for sure… Anyways, see you on the rooftops. Take as much time as you need, I'll leave the planning to you." So, she left as if my mind is telling me to do so to spend time as I needed.

 **[TUTORIAL - Cognition Deadline]**

 **[Now, Ichiro can spend time freely after school. Try to take down the target and it's Cognition Dungeon by the -deadline-. If he cannot execute the plan by the deadline, then it will lead to a -failure-. So it's best to keep vigilant and be aware of the time remaining. Cognition Dungeons contain many strong enemies. Consult with your ally and make use of the various -facilities of the city- to ensure a successful break-in.]**

I feel like some random nonsense is giving me tips... well, I guess I should hurry on then.

 **[MISSION START!]**

"Hey, I heard you talking to her. I assume she's having a rough day about Goto?" Saburo asked me.

"Yeah. I guess so. Though, I kinda feel prepared to do something but… I'm… going to the roof to talk with her." I said to him as I was about to leave until…

"Take me with you!" Saburo continued as he bows. "There is something I need to talk to Baiken-tan about something regarding me and Goto! Yet… I wanted revenge. You wanted it, too. Right? Then take me with you!"

"Hmm… Fine. You better explain to her… everything you know about you and Goto." I said to him as he sighs in relief.

"Thanks, man. Let's hope that we three will do this together." Saburo felt some confidence as I nodded. Now… we headed our way to the rooftops in order for us to prepare. Plus… He's not aware of the phone thing after all.

 **-[Rooftops / After School - Cloudy]-**

Just as we're at the rooftops. Saburo had to explain everything to Baiken regarding about him and Goto for a minute. After that, Baiken seemed to believe him that he is an ex-biker. And now, I have to make the discussion now.

"Remember guys, the deadline is April 26 since it's two weeks." I said the deadline as Baiken thinks.

"Right. All we need is to do is get in to that shrine castle and defeat Goto." Baiken said as Saburo talks in.

"So… are we basically… going to kill him?" Saburo said as he sighed.

"Yes… but in a different method… by traveling to a different world where Goto's other self resides there." I explained to him as he doesn't get it.

"Other self?" Saburo said as I bought out the phone to show the blue app on the home screen.

"I use this. This… Velvet App as it's name. I think Baiken has it after I used it yesterday." I said as Baiken looked at his phone that she got one and shows it to me. "Oh… wow."

"Anyways… try using it. I'll still follow you." Saburo asked us as me and Baiken looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright. Just don't freak out on us." I said to him as I tapped on the app as the destination is still there. So then. I tapped it as the environment starts to turn grey as time stops around us as Saburo and Baiken isn't affected. Then… the blue door appears as it slides open. Much to Saburo's amazement. We headed inside through the door as it took us to the Velvet Station where the train is still there.

 **[Velvet Station / After School - Cloudy]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Aria of the Soul**

"W-Wow… this is amazing…" Saburo said in awe as he looked around of this place in resemblance of a japanese subway.

"Like it? Then, you'll meet her." I said as I looked at Lavenza who waited for us.

"Welcome back, Ichiro." Lavenza bowed as Saburo looked at her. "I assume he is an another friend of yours?"

"Yeah. He wants to come with us so… can you take us to Takamaki Shrine?" I asked her as she bows.

"Very well, please come aboard. Also, my Master would like a another word with you." Lavenza said to me as I start to understand. Seems Igor needs me that is something important.

"Alright then. Please take me to him." I said to her as she nods as we boarded on the train. Just as so… it takes off as we headed into the another world…

 **-[Velvet Room]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Aria of the Soul**

As I am in the Velvet Room in this train. I was seen sitting down on the chair, looking at Igor.

"We have been expecting you." Igor continued. "It seems like you've taken action to prevent such catastrophe, but your lives has taken you… But you have nothing to fear. You already have the power to fight against it. It seems it's time for you to use your Persona has come..." He starts to chuckle.

"I see…" I nodded as Lavenza asked me.

"Your Persona ability is that of the wild card." Lavenza continued. "If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that."

"My contribution… is to give birth to new Personas." Igor kept on talking about… Personas giving birth? I gotta listen. "By mixing together multiple Persona cards, I can transmute them into a new form… This, in other words, is the fusion of Personas. You have the power to hold multiple Personas and to use them accordingly. When you confront an enemy, the seeds of possibility you attain will appear before you as cards. At times, they may be hard to grasp… but you must master your fear and reach out to them. If you have been developing your Social Links, then your Persona will gain even more power… They will be one of your chief resources of strength… You would do well to this heart."

I start to recall about the Social Links with Baiken and Nyarlathotep… Though, they're the start for me, afterall. But, I can get stronger by doing just Social Links? Noted. Then, Igor looked look at Lavenza as they both nodded and looked at me.

"The tome you see on my hand is the Persona Compendium. Registering the Personas you hold will allow you to recall them at any time. Please see me when you wish to use it." Lavenza showed me the book that says 'Le Compendium' on the front book. But… look huge to carry with that arm on yours. Then, Igor chuckled.

"Do you recall my words to you before?" Igor continued. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. I meant precisely what I said. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey may come to an end… Please do not forget this. Remember, when the next time we meet, you will come here of your own free will in the real world." He chuckled. "I look forward to it."

 **[WRYYYYYYYY!]**

The sound of the train stops as if we've arrived the destination.

"Until then… farewell." Igor said as I stood up and nodded. I turned around and left as Lavenza followed me.

* * *

4/13/1945 **Takamaki Shrine, Masaki City, Japan** After School - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- King, Queen and Slave**

"Whooooa…" Saburo was astonished as he looks at the Takami Shrine viewed as the castle, Baiken still remembers about it yesterday. But, I was seen looking at this dead military police person on the ground as it left a gun… I think I know this pistol… I'll take this. I'm sorry if you can't live, officer.

 **[WEAPON GET! - Type 14 Nambu]**

What's strange… I have no tattoo's on me… What's going on…

 **"Oh, I forgot to say thing to you. Since I revived you as my 'Godslayer'. Your so called 'tattoos' won't appear unless you use my ability such as… you know, mind controlling.~ Or rather… interrogating your enemies such as Shadows. Again, your interrogation isn't strong enough, so you're stuck with the basic in you you find a way to improve. Now then, If you want to ask me, just say me name for help.** " Nyarlathotep said as I sighed.

"This is where Goto will be waiting for us. Plus, the train will stay there. And Lavenza is standing there behind us. I wonder if she's going to help us…" Baiken said as she thinks.

"Apparently, she can't. She said she will be waiting for us once we head inside the castle. Anyways, Lavenza, wish us luck. We'll promise that we'll return back safely." I said to her with a wave as she nods and smiles.

"Then, I wish you good luck." Lavenza said to us as we entered inside the castle's main entrance.

 **[Dungeon Location- Foyer, Takamaki Shrine, Goto's Cognition]**

We've started to enter to the foyer as no one was there… Strange. Last time I remember… the giant samurai guards stopped us from entering through beyond this point.

"Damn… so much gold here. Gold Chandeliers, Gold Stairs, Gold Picture Frames, what the hell is this bullshit. Is Goto freakin' rich? Or rather… his parents!?" Saburo said as Baiken slapped him.

"Quiet down!" Baiken hissed silently as she drew out her katana to defend herself. "The only objective is to take down Goto for justice. We have both reasons in common of why we hated Goto of such crimes he did. Using everything as his power…"

 **[CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!]**

"Quick, At the left, hide quickly!" Baiken told us as we did so when we ran in this large space of a foyer. But, there are many doors about four of them. However, he have to hide and merge with the walls to prevent our bodies to be seen as I peaked out to see Goto and his army of samurais lining up with Goto on the top of the foyer…

Shadow Goto: " **Okay, samurais. You know what to do. Today's your patrol and you better work your ass off because I'm lazy as hell. First, don't come to me and alert me in my room. Second, do not knock. Third, do not report anything to me. Because why? I'm busy, of course! And lastly, if you break one of them. I'll have kill you if you do that. But instead, talk to each other if you detect any intruders. Again, do what you want. If you see an intruder, kill them on sight. Is that understood?** "

" **All hail Goto-sama! All hail Goto-sama!** " The samurais cheered for him as Shadow Goto yawned.

Shadow Goto: " **If you excuse me, I'm heading back into my room and jerk off into some weird shit.** "

Then minutes later… all of the samurais scattered around as one of them is coming towards us.

"Quick! In there!" Baiken quietly said as we opened the door and got in and closed it as we heard the steps passing by us.

 ***Persona 5 OST - Have a Short Rest**

Just as we got in… we find ourselves to be safe in here. But, this room keeps rippling and switching back from the reality to the cognition… is this…

"What the…" Saburo looked around. "What's up with this room… This is giving me the trips…"

"Hmm… I get it…" Baiken said as she continues. "It seems this room is weak. Despite the cognition, We're inside of a room inside the shrine that isn't touched. So that's why they left this room unchecked. I suggest we should rest up and discuss the plan."

"Right. But… I still don't get it…" Saburo said as he places down a big duffle bag on the table. "A Shrine as a castle… we're being hunted, and Goto is damn king."

"Again, that's HIS desires. If we defeat him, I assume this castle will disappear." Baiken thinks about it as Saburo noticed.

"Oh, right! I forgot to give you this. Ichiro-san. Here's your weapon. I kinda stole it from my dad. He used to golf but not anymore." Saburo opens his bag and grabs out a gold club and give it to me. "I know it's strong to hurt people with it. But samurais? I'm not sure, but that's all I can give you. I even have a baseball bat for me as well."

 **[WEAPON GET!- Golf Club]**

"I see, where did you get it?" Baiken asked him as he chuckles.

"I bought these when school was over. I had to be quick, though." Saburo said as Baiken nods and stood up.

"Alright then, let's get going." Baiken said as I nodded. "Oh, Ichiro-san. I'll let you lead since you have that power"

"Thanks. Time for us to find Goto…" I said to myself as we headed out to the door.

 ***Persona 5 OST- King, Queen and Slave**

Just as we headed out from the door… or a Safe Room. We come across to see a distracted Samurai guard starting at the wall…

Samurai Guard: " **Man… what's with Goto-sama acting like that… No matter, I shall carry on my duty as long Goto-sama is pleased of what I'm doing.** "

"Hey, Ichiro-san… He's distracted. We have a chance to run or… fight him? I'm kinda afraid to take him on. Again, it's your choice." Saburo said to me as I stood on the floor in front of a distracted guard.

"Don't worry… I got it…" I said quietly as I sneaked up slowly to the guard… Then, I use my golf club to trip his legs as he fell face first… "Die!"

 **[TWACK!]**

I smacked the samurai's head as it was blown open. Geez, that gold club did some damage to this sucker. Wait… the body's moving! I stood a step back as the body starts to spaz out as it starts to have a extreme seizure as the arms and legs starts to get disjointed like crazy while spazzing until the body of a samurai melts into a goop until it forms into a living black slime with a blue mask. But, that thing… so these are called Shadows. But, that Shadow has eight limbs of arms equipped with silver blades on them.

 ***Copter4016882- Rising Core (Battle Theme)**

"G-Guh! H-He turned into some dangerous slime in some Dragon Quest games! Umm… Which one is it again… Doesn't matter!" Saburo becomes afraid as he held his bat ready.

Shadow: " **Damn… you caught me off guard?! I'll make sure that I'll kill you first!** "

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight…" Baiken said as she drew her sword ready as I held my golf club ready…

"Yeah… Let's do this…" I said to the two as they nodded. We then started running towards to the Shadow as we dodged the incoming attacked as I dodged by jumping over it as I swung my golf club by surprise as it hit the head.

"My turn!" Saburo said as he swung his bat and blast the black goo out of the shadow.

"Stop fooling around!" Baiken exclaimed as she starts to swing her sword quickly as she blocks the blade's attacks with her katana as she parries and quickly slashes all seven limbs as they start spazzing crazy until they melted.

Shadow: " **Shit! At least I have one arm left that is good enough to kill you!** "

Just as I was about to run towards the Shadow, he swung his blade towards me as I blocked it with my club as I parried it away. Damn… he is strong…

Shadow: " **Screw that… I guess I'll have to blow you away!** "

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"AGGGH- OOF!" Saburo was blown against to the wall as I noticed.

"Saburo! Damn you… Die already, you piece of shit!" Baiken exclaimed as she swung her sword until the Shadow uses wind to blow her away again as she was still standing. Plus she looks angry. How come a shadow can use a wind… Magic? I don't know. Then… I have no choice… I lend out my hand as the blue card appears as Saburo tries to get up…

"W-What the… Ichiro-san?" Saburo noticed me as I smiled.

"Persona!" I yelled as I crushed the card as it summons my Person behind me… Susano… "Zio!"

My Persona obeys as he raised his sword up high as it called lightning to zap upon a shadow as I damaged him.

Shadow: " **ABABABABABA! O-OWW! That shocks, man! Do you think this shits funny to you? I'll kill you, too!** "

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"Agh!" I felt a slight damage as I was still standing. "We'll see about that!"

I grabbed out my gun as I took aim and fired at the shadow as the bullet hits it as it left a hole on it's body but covers it up.

Shadow: " **The hell!? Why would you even shoot me with that puny gun of yours!?** "

"I dunno. I thought this can hurt you." I said to the shadow as it becomes more angry.

Shadow: " **Of course it does! What does it feel like to you!?** "

"U-Umm… Okay? Change of plans." I took a deep breath as my Persona disappears. My Tattoo starts to slowly appear around my body as I used my right hand to use her powers that she reminded me. But, I'm going to say this seriously… "Lend me your power…"

 ***Persona 5 OST- Talk**

The Shadow starts to become mind controlled but not really as if I'm interrogating it.

Shadow: " **T-Tch… if that's what you wish.. Wait… I feel different… I remember now! I'm no shadow!** "

The Shadow starts to glow into a blue light as it reveals into a glowing card with a picture on it…

?: " **That's right… I'm no Shadow… I don't belong to Goto-sama. I just seem to remember now… I'm an existence that drifts about in the sea of humanity's souls… My real name… is [Pixie]!" I'm Pixie! From now on, I'll live on inside your heart!** "

As the card known as Pixie said as I flies into my heart as I felt a sensation… as if I have something remembered in my mind as the tattoo disappears from my body. So… this is what Igor mentioned about a wild card, huh? This is a nice ability for me to use.

 **[Gained a -Pixie- Card]**

"W-What the… what on earth just happened by now… Did that Shadow turned into a Card… and went inside you? How is that possible… What kind of abilities did you have. Aside from your Persona." Baiken said as Saburo was surprised.

"What the hell a that about… Did that Shadow turned into some card and went inside him…" Saburo said as Baiken nods.

"To be honest, I have no idea of why he can do that. But… I can tell this will be an great advantage." Baiken agreed as I nodded with a smile as I held my gold club and put my pistol away.

"Right. Now then, let's get an move on. We need to find Goto's room and confront him. That's the only priority." I said to them as they both nodded as we walked outside of the hallway and headed upstairs where he is above us.

" _Oooh.~ Taking down Goto-sama, are we?_ " The voice of Pixie in my head spoke as she sounds excited. " _Now then, I'll do my best to help you whenever you need me.~_ "

I guess she can talk to me after all. But, I still need to get going.

 **[Dungeon Location- Dungeon, Takamaki Shrine, Goto's Cognition]**

Just as we were running down the dungeon area… because we had to explore. We ran across the bridge as we entered to some area of what appears to be jail cells. We stopped for a moment looked at the bodies…

"Jesus…H-He's dead…" Saburo said a word as Baiken lowered her head in sigh.

"Goto… you sick bastard…" Baiken gritted her teeth as I stared at it… He is dead under a puddle of blood.

Prisoner 1: "It's no use… He's gonna kill us… It's too late… We're all gonna be executed!"

Prisoner 2: "Just why… Why… I didn't do anything wrong…"

Prisoner 3: "This cannot continue… This cannot continue… This cannot continue…"

"I… I kinda feel sad for them. But, this is pretty much crazy I've ever seen when we visited this dungeon… Again, Baiken… should we free them?" I asked her as Baiken shook her head…

"I think not. This gives me the feeling about this place… the cognition itself. These people… aren't real. As if these people are the cognition to Goto himself. I can tell this must be his vision…" Baiken said as Saburo thinks…

"Hey… If they're prisoners… aren't they… ex-bikers? Like me? I can tell that they must have been through some shit. A-Anyways, we've got to keep moving. I feel uneasy coming here…" Saburo becomes rather worried as I pretty much understand him. This is not safe for us to continue. If we ever come crossing to that torture room, then I'm avoiding it.

"Okay then. Let's get out of there. I think Goto isn't in there if he's busy doing something so, I guess we've gotta go up. Let's not get caught this time before-" Just as my voice was cut… We heard a voice hissing at us trying to get out attention.

"Psst… Hey you! Over there! Can ya help me and get outta here?" The voice with a accent spoke as we noticed and ran to a jail cell next to a dead person's cell… Much to our surprise.

"W-What the hell!? A robot!?" Saburo was shocked to look at her…

Amazing… this… mechanical maiden with pale skin, blueish grey hair ponytail, piercing red eyes, and a white body on her chest. It's a complete mechanical body! But, her head piece which resembles to a medieval helmet. Plus, there is that large battle axe on her back… What is she…

"Of course I am! Now, are you gonna get out outta here or what? I've been stuck here today, y'know?" The mechanical maiden glared at Saburo as he feels unsure.

"Oi… Ichiro-san… should we let her out? She has that… blade things on her back. Can't she just destroy that jail cell?" Saburo said to me as she talks in.

"I can't. If I did, the guards will hear if I destroy it and find me if I escaped." The maiden said to us as I think about it…

"Sure, I'll free you. But… does anyone has a lockpick?" I asked two of them as Baiken raises her hand a bit.

"I do. Just stand back and let me handle this." Baiken told us as we looked at her doing her own thing… Since when she can do that…

 **[CLICK… CLICK… CLACK!]**

"Got it!" Baiken then finishes it up as she opens the door with no problem. Maybe I gotta learn to do that.

"Phew… Free as a bird, I thank you, lady for freeing me out of this cell." The maiden continued. "Though, that golden armored bastard treated me like a toy and threw me in a cell… What a sick person he is…"

"I feel sorry for you." I replied to her as she shook her head.

"It's alright, I can get through it. Oh yeah! Where are my manners. My name is **Labrys**. A 5th Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon." The maiden known as Labrys introduced herself as Saburo starts to think that he knows about it.

"W-Wait… Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon? Isn't it that from Kirijo Labs?" Saburo exclaimed as if he was aware of it.

"Hmm? You know about them like me?" Labrys said as Saburo keeps his cool and nods.

"Yeah. We have Kirijo Labs in Masaki City. Well… it's a branch at least to say. But, I do heard they are making Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons there. But the labs are denying to comment after the rumors sparked up on Twatter. Though, I'm curious to see it for myself." Saburo starts thinking about it…

Samurai's Voice: " **The watch post near the dungeon has ceased reporting! Chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures!** "

"That's good to know. But we don't have much time so follow me!" Labrys said as she started running.

"Well, the talk will come later. But, I still wanna know why." Saburo said as we ran.

"Same. Why would an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon be here in the Another World?" Baiken becomes curious about it as much as I am.

 **[Dungeon Location- Foyer, Takamaki Shrine, Goto's Cognition]**

"This way, c'mon!" Labrys said as he kept running as we made it to the foyer until… "Damn! We're too late!"

 **[STEP! STEP! STEP!]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Blood of Villain**

Shadow Goto: " **I'll let this side, morons. But, who the hell freed my sex toy… oh… it's you…** "

"Tch… You're going to regret that for playing with me…" Labrys said as she detaches her blades form her back as it formed into a large battle axe as I mentioned earlier… pretty deadly, isn't it?

Shadow Goto: " **No matter. You're pretty useless by any means. And I never expect to see this bewildering encounter of my former member… Isn't that right, Saburo-kun?** "

"Hey… Acting friendly isn't going nowhere. You've dropped me out of your biker crew just because you tried to rise into power, you dumb-looking Goto!" Saburo retorted back at him as he sighs.

Shadow Goto: " **To think the same thing over again, you're hopeless. My golden samurai here is loyal to me. While the other two moronics samurais are free to follow me whenever that want. Again, I'm no longer a biker anymore. I am a master swordsman, I do as I please.** "

"I don't care who you are, you're goin' down!" Labrys taunted at him as he seems to don't care.

Shadow Goto: " **Hmph. It seems it's true they say 'barking dogs seldom bite.', Saburo-kun. And how you never listened to my orders involving a delinquent german bitch who needs to be killed. Yet, so much you've fallen.** "

"The hell you gettin' at!?" Saburo becomes more angered of what he said… is what Shadow Goto saying is true?

Shadow Goto: " **I speak of a 'Treacherous Biker' who kept his composure, acting all violent, taking my member's ranks one by one. Oh, the joy… I can imagine you seeing all crying to your mommy and daddy, whining over getting beaten to a pulp.** "

"Ngh…" Saburo becomes concerned after Shadow Goto is spilling the beans like backstabbing.

"Treacherous Biker…?" I said to myself as a voice spoke to me in my head.

" **My my~, that must have hit hard for him. I can't wait how this goes.~** " Nyarlathotep said in a curious tone in my head as I continued to watch.

Shadow Goto: " **What a surprise. So you're accompanying him without knowing him at all? He beated up my members one by one. Starting from the rooks to the lieutenants. I gave him the rank he wanted, I give him exclusive orders, And then he threw it all away like it's absolute trash over a single 'woman', I even later kicked him out and disbanded the biker group.** "

"T-That's not true! Stop, dammit!" Saburo started to feel pain in his heart as the salt rubs into his wounds.

Shadow Goto: " **You've come along with this fool and now you're just going to be end up dead… how unlucky of you.** "

Then, Shadow Goto turns around and gives his samurai's orders…

Shadow Goto: " **Go… kill them all. Don't leave anyone alive nor sully my castle with dung piles. I'll be watching…** "

 ***Persona 5 OST- Keeper of Lust**

The golden samurai commanded the two other samurais until they forcefully morphed into Shadows… but taking form of an armoured samurai with a blue mask on it. Same goes for that one.

"Goddammit…" Saburo is rather little ticked as he clenches his fists.

"Hey, you there…" Labrys looks at me. "You got a name?"

"It's Ichiro Okabe." I said to her as she nods.

"Okay, Ichiro-kun. If you know how to fight. Let's do it then!" Labrys said to me as we both get into battle. Baiken has to protect Saburo just in case.

"But… do you have a Persona?" I asked her as she looked at me while holding her axe.

"Yeah, I do. Watch…" Labrys then places her left hand to her chest as she concentrates… "Come… **Ariadne**!"

 **[FWOOOOOOSH!]**

A figure was summoned as the body of a mechanical body appears. It has the same hair color like Labrys and the hair is longer, though… it looks pretty…

Samurai: " **I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause Goto-sama told us! I'll kill 'cause that's what he wants!** "

"Ha!" Labrys commanded her Persona as Ariadne starts to create red lines of weaves as it formed a circling gear of blades as it slashed one of the shadows… but, two more shadows arrives as they surround us…

"We're surrounded…" I said to myself as I summoned my Persona, Susano to clear the way. "Attack!"

 **[SLASH!]**

My Persona slashed the samurais very easily as it clear the way… but the shadows kept appearing again to surround us more.

"There's more of them? This is bad…" Labrys knew at this moment that we knew… we made a mistake…

 **[TWACK!]**

"AGGGH!" We both got knocked down as we both fell on the floor…

Just after that… Shadow Goto places his right foot onto Labrys' back and a golden samurai soldier stepped on my back, too… Shit… this sucks…

" **Since you're gonna die. I can just revive you again just in case.~ For now, I rather see what happens.** " Nyarlathotep said in my head as I looked at Baiken and Saburo… still standing there to watch…

"Ichiro-san! Labrys-san!" Baiken yelled our names as the situation becomes tense.

"Damn you… you piece of-" Labrys' sentence was cut as Shadow Goto talks in.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Blood of Villain**

Shadow Goto: " **I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this, isn't that right?** "

Saburo kneels on the floor as he was about to feel despair.

"No!" Saburo shook his head as I watched.

Shadow Goto: " **What a worthless piece of shit, getting to emotional so quickly…** **I'm surprised that you still never changed. The last time I remember that you were happy to be part of our crew. And now, it seems I've made a wrong choice of recruiting you, after all.** "

"It wasn't my happiness… It's how cold you are! You just didn't care about me except others you've trusted!" Saburo pounds his fist to the ground as Baiken watched.

Shadow Goto: " **It was nothing of much of how annoying you are. Claiming you're better than anyone, trying to surpass me and getting ahold to yourself. The only one who achieves perfection is me! That one person you outranked him was a rookie. He was too scared to help you and left like a coward… I was concerned of you that you've always loves to ride. So I settled it by calling on my members to break your left leg, your so-called 'career', and your precious bike.** "

"W-What?" Saburo noticed and looked at him.

"I-Is that really true…?" Baiken talked in as she was shocked, too.

Shadow Goto: " **Do you plan to call the cops on me? Then again, I can lie whenever I want and get away with it. They'll call it a false report, anyways. I can slander and spout lies whenever I want to break their spirits. That'll make them feel better.** "

"Shit… Am I going to lose again…?" Saburo puts himself at risk as he gritted his teeth. "Not only I lost everything I had… my bike… my left leg… everything 'cause of this asshole…"

"So that's why…" Labrys looked at him as Saburo slowly falls into despair while Labrys gets pushed a little hard as she feels pain.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Regret**

Shadow Goto: " **Once these two are dealt with. You're next. You as well, Baiken… Man… you still never change. I even heard about your family know for generations. Too bad they just can't take things seriously. And now, they've lost the sense in trust in you because of how you act. How much honor can you reclaim, huh? Hahahaha...** "

"Tch… It maybe my fault… But, I'll gladly accept my fate!" Baiken starts to regret it because of this situation… I have to do something… Get their attention to stand up for themselves…

"Dammit, Saburo-san! Baiken-san! Stand up for yourselves!" I exclaimed at them as the two noticed and remembered…

"...You're right…" Saburo said as he stood up…

"Just what was I thinking…" Baiken said as she shook her head. "Not only that…"

"Everything that I had was shattered, taken away from him… I'll never get them back…!" Saburo said as he looks at his hands and tightens his grip.

"And the faults I've made because of my behavior… I cannot accept that…" Baiken said as she puts her sword on her hips as she tightens her hands.

Shadow Goto: " **Stay there and watch. Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing and vanish from the face of their existence because they sided with shitheads like you.** "

"No… that's who you are…" Saburo glared at the golden armored emperor.

"All you think about is abusing your luck… You're the real scumbag, Goto!" Baiken exclaimed as if the two spoke together as they walked towards him…

Shadow Goto: " **What are you doing? Silence him!** "

Then, Saburo and Baiken then stops and points at him.

Saburo/Baiken: "Stop looking down on me with that shit-looking smile on your goddamned face!"

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Awakening**

Male Voice: " **Finally, kid… You've made me waited far too long…** "

Female Voice: " **And now, you've gained our trust to fight for your own will…** "

 **[BA-THUMP!]**

Saburo and Baiken's eyes turned golden as they felt the pain in their head as Saburo lied on the floor while Baiken was kneeling on the floor as the pain continues on…

Male Voice: " **It seems you wanted power, a power that far much stronger than a mere mortal?** "

Female Voice: " **And a power to defend your precious honor you once sought? Very well…** "

Male & Female Voice: " **Let us form a pact…** "

" **A-AGGGGGGHHHH!** " Saburo and Baiken screamed from the top of the lungs as they felt excruciating pain in their head.

Male Voice: " **Since you've lost everything and given up to start over again. Why not wreck havoc and upbring the chaos.** "

Female Voice: " **And the sympathy you've lost. Let us continue forward into a the rising sun we've must protect.** "

Male & Female Voice: " **I am Thou... Thou art I...** "

Male Voice: " **The 'other you' who exist within desires thus…** "

Female Voice: " **There is no turning back. This is the path you've chosen…** "

Male & Female Voice: " **The power of your rebellion shall bring destruction henceforth!/The honor you've looking to seek shall lead you into the sun!** "

" **RAAAAAAAAH!** " Saburo and Baiken regains their respective eye color but glowing a blue aura around themselves.

Golden Samurai Soldier: " **Hmph. What can you do? Cower in fear and watch!"**

Just for the golden samurai is about to kill them with his sword raised up high… Saburo and Baiken stood up as they lends out their hand as their respective cards appear…

"Come… **PERSONA**!" Saburo punched the card while Baiken slashed the card with her iaido as they were engulfed into blue flames…

 **[FWOOOOSH!]**

The golden samurai was blown away as well as Shadow Goto as he watched…

Just as the light dies down… it starts to reveal itself for Saburo's initial persona… It has taken form of a light blue/white motorcycle but it was replaced with a fur… a body of a wolf with the head on the front while it's legs are attached to hold the wheels while it's legs has broken shackles with chains blown by the wind. But the chains tied around it's back resembles an motorcycle seat as Saburo was on it… the tail was swaying by the wind after it's summoning. But the head of a wolf growled and starts to howl with a roar as Saburo held its horn as a handle as he looks at it…

Shadow Goto: " **Shit… These two as well!?** "

"Hell yeah… wassup, Persona… this freakin' rocks!" Saburo looked around of his Persona as it growls in response as it understands him.

Next was Baiken's whose Persona appearance of a beautiful female samurai donning an elegant samurai armor with no helmet as she wielded a long, slightly curved, fiery blade shining like a light. Her hair was long to touch the ground and her eyes are closed as the wind was swaying her hair…

"So… this is what it's called… Persona…" Baiken looked at her Persona as it held her sword ready. Then, Ichiro and Labrys got up and looked at them.

"Now I've got this power, It's time to make some payback…." Saburo smiles as he revs the throttle.

"Prepare yourself… Goto Kusanagi… I shall erase you!" Baiken then unsheathed her katana and held it in her hands for preparation.

"Let's kick some ass… Take 'em for a spin, **Fenrir**!" Saburo commanded his Persona, Fenrir as it howls.

"Burn then away, **Amaterasu**!" Baiken points her sword at the enemy as Amaterasu swung her sword ready as the wind blows…

Golden Samurai Soldier: " **Ngh… Don't mock me, you knaves!** "

The golden samurai starts to melt and dissolve until the ground rumble… finishing off with a new, evolved form… a red armored knight with a spear on a horse as it starts to neigh…

 **Ichiro POV**

"It evolved… no matter." I said to myself as we grouped up. "Everyone… Let's take that thing down!"

 **[Sub-Boss Battle: Eligor]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Will Power**

Eligor: " **What troublemakers that bother Goto-sama with trifle matters!** "

"Heh. Goto's cognition ain't changin', right? Then, I'll keep being a troublemaker as I am!" Saburo said as he smiles as I looked at the evolved shadow.

"No time to mess around. Let's kill this thing and call it a day!" I said to the three as they nodded. Then suddenly, the red knight summoned two evolved shadows of black horned horses.

"Heh… Leave it to me… Fenrir! **Frei**!" Saburo commanded his Persona as it howls and drifts around the circle as the blue light of particle drops on the right black horned horses and explodes on impact, instantly killing it.

"Amaterasu! Agi and Cleave!" Baiken commander her Personas as she dashed and casted a explosion of fire to damaged the left horned horse and instantly killing it with a slash.

"Watch out!" Labrys warned us as we split up to prevent the incoming downward attack as it destroyed the ground as me and Labrys were in the air, Saburo riding on his Persona via the walls, and Baiken's Persona carrying her.

"Damn… he's tough, isn't he?" I asked her.

"It can be. But, we need to defeat it fast." Labrys said as she switched her axe and puts it on her back as the thrusters from the axe as she starts to hover.

"Okay. Can you do it? Got anything to surprise me?" I asked her as she nods with a smile.

"Yeah, I do." Labrys replies as she summons her Persona. "Ariadne, **Beast Weaver**!"

Ariadne starts to create read lines of weaves behind the red knight as the weaves takes form of a horned beast as it quickly charges through and gravely wounds the evolved shadow in one go…

"My turn! Susano, Zio!" I summoned my Persona as Susano raised its sword high as it zaps the red knight as it can't go further as we landed while Saburo finished riding on walls.

Eligor: " **I am… a loyal subject… of the glorious Goto-sama… So why... have I lost…!?** "

"It just proves that Goto isn't something special." Saburo grinned as he pets his Persona.

"True… But, we shall rob everything away from him." Baiken said as she brandishes her blade.

"And now… Join me…" I leaned out my hand to use Nyarlathotep's ability again as tattoos on my body appears around me. "Now… remember who you are!"

" **W-What on earth- Wait a moment… I remember now… I am not Goto-sama's Guard Captain… I am [Eligor]. From now on, I am thou… thou art I…** " The red knight on a horse known as Eligor turns into a card as It sent inside my heart as I felt it…

 **[Gained a -Eligor- Card]**

"W-What the… the Wild Card… is this what Yu-kun has?" Labrys said to herself as she think as Saburo and Baiken deactivated their Personas as Shadow Goto was left in fear…

Shadow Goto: " **Tch… Don't think it's over yet… I'll get you next time… You're free come in to my castle… my soldiers will do their best to stop you easily. Heheh…** "

Shadow Goto starts to run away upstairs as I sighed… it's over… for now…

"Then again, I'm surprised you two have the potential." I said to them as Saburo chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heheh. Yeah, it's all thank to you, Ichiro-san. You helped us finds our resolve. Now, we have the power to fight them back. I'm putting my trust into you, leader!" Saburo smiles as he points at me.

"Me? Leader? U-Um… I'm kinda not sure about it…" I said as I was shy about it.

"You were the one to have that power first, Ichiro-san. So that should make you into a leader." Baiken said to me… Right. I was the only one to gain that power. All thanks to Nyarlathotep.

"Right… Well, guys. I'll do my best as the leader. Since we have Labrys-san now, we have the power to push forward. But for now… We have to call it a day. Also, Labrys-san. I think you haven't met my friends yet. So… I guess I can let you introduce to them. But, you need to explain to me. How did you get into the Another World, anyways?" I asked her about it as she completely forgot about it.

"Huh? Oh, right. I forgot about that. I can explain once we head back to the real world, 'kay?" Labrys said to me as I nodded. So, we then headed out of the castle and left…

* * *

4/13/1945 **Velvet Train** After School - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- Have a Short Rest**

So… we're once back in the train again that'll take us back to the real world. I talked Lavenza about Labrys. Though, she seems to welcome her nicely. Baiken and Saburo introduced herself to her in hopes to becomes friends with a Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon. After that, she is ready to explain.

"Well… It all started when I was sent by Mitsuru-san to investigate the shadow readings in Masaki City based on the rumors of the 'Mental Shutdown'. Suddenly, a strange software was installed on me and suddenly, I was sent to the castle and met that Goto guy… He is a shadow but… That's how I got captured. Until you rescued me." Labrys explained to us as we all pretty much understand.

"Damn. Though… I hear you can do the rocket punch thing, right? Can you show me?" Saburo asked her as she sighs.

"If you say so, it's gonna hurt." Labrys decided to do it as she lets out an right arm as it fires a punch towards Saburo as it punched him. But, the arm has a chain connected to her. Then, the arm attached back and looked at him…

"O-Ow… Okay… that is too strong…" Saburo said as he rest on the couch as we all laughed.

" **That must have hurt.** " Nyarlathotep said in my head as I didn't say anything.

"You seem to gather a lively crew, Ichiro." Lavenza said to me with a smile.

"Heheh. Yeah. Besides, there's four of us now. With that, we can push further than ever before. I'm glad Saburo-san and Baiken-san can use a Persona now. Though, I'm surprised that Labrys can use it as well. Oh yeah, Lavenza. Can I have a permission to enter in the Velvet Room? I have business as well." I said to her as she nods.

"Very well, please follow me." Lavenza said as the door opens as I went in as she follows me as the door closes while the three are getting to know each other.

 **[Velvet Room]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Aria of the Soul**

"Ahh, Welcome to the Velvet Room. How can I help?" Igor welcomed me as I took a deep breath.

"Yeah… Lavenza, I would like to register two of my acquired personas, Pixie and Eligor." I said to her as she nods.

"Very well, I shall register them." Lavenza then proceeds to open her book as she uses her feather to write down the names as my mind felt a sensation for a moment… Just as that, she closes her book and smiles at me. "The two Personas are now registered to my Compendium. Is there anything else?"

"Oh no. That's about it. I'll think about fusion later so… I need to check on my friends right now. Later, Igor." I said to him as she takes me out of the room. Somehow, I'm basically improving.

Which is… I'm appointed as the team leader. And the days of liberating the Another World has begun…

 **[CRACK!]**

 **Thou art I… And I am thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the [Fool] Arcana...**

The Fool, huh?

 **You have established the [Motley Crew of Fools] Social Link of the [Fool Arcana]! This is the sign of your journey as the leader of this crew.**

I guess my team name should be the Motley Crew of Fools after all, huh? I guess I'm pretty much liking it. Heh.

* * *

4/13/2019 **Rooftops, Kyuden Academy, Masaki City, Japan** After School - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- Sunset Bridge**

Just as we're back from the Another World. We find ourselves back at the school's rooftops with Labrys.

"Hey… we're back!" Labrys looked around the place… school has already ended.

"You can say that again. Damn… I'm beat… tomorrow's a day off. So we can finally rest and take our time. But… I think we need better weapons…" Saburo sighed about it.

"Don't worry, I have many weapons used by the Karibuchi Family. I'll try if I can steal one." Baiken nodded as she turns around to make her leave. "Now then, I'll be heading home. Later."

"Same. I gotta book it." Saburo joined as both and Baiken went home.

"Well, I guess I'll have to talk to Mitsuru-san to report about this. Talk to you later, Ichiro-kun. Might investigate more about this city." Labrys said as she flew off into the sky… I guess I'm the one only left, huh. It guess I'm going to call it a day as well.

As soon as I was about to leave and exit the rooftops. I soon encounter an blonde woman who was there. Kiiro? Why is she here?

"Eh? Kiiro-sensei?" I said to her but she was smiling.

"I heard you were hanging out at the rooftops.~" Kiiro giggled cutely. "Don't worry, I won't tell anything about it. It maybe off limits, but you can still use it. The reason why I'm here was to check on you since school is finished. Anyways, See you on Mondays, Ichiro-kun.~"

Just as that, Kiiro left downstairs. I think for a second as a moment. Strange… Kiiro was cold at the beginning but somehow was taken interest in me. Oh well, I'll have to be careful when I hear about… Yanderes.

* * *

4/13/2019 **Arlequint Academy, Saitama, Japan** After School - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile at someone's dorms in the elegant-looking academy. In someone's room where there was a huge monitor who was recording Ichiro leaving the rooftops as the girl recorded the events with a drone. She was seen using the other monitor as if she was coding or researching. But, on the notes that said, 'Research the occurrences in Masaki City' and her ID card with her name, **Ernesta Kühne**.

Ernesta kept typing as her appears shows her light chestnut hair color, and "almond" shaped sea green eyes. She wears what appears to be two large clips near her ponytail. Thus, she wore her uniform top of the academy she represents, black shorts, thigh high boots, and a lab coat.

"Heheh…~" The Ernesta stepped back from her moveable chair as she becomes relaxed and spins around after pushing away from her desk. "So it's all true after all. These ongoing occurrences in Masaki City… Good thing I have the recorded footage of that door that appeared out of nowhere…" She smiled and takes a peek outside to see the city of Saitama. "I guess it's time for me to transfer out of this school and head to Kyuden Academy.~ I'm going to ask the headmaster for this.~"

So, Ernesta skipped and exited out of her room. Just as she exited out of her room, she closed the door as it abruptly went back.

* * *

4/15/2019 **Kyuden Academy, Masaki City, Japan** Morning - Rainy

 **Ichiro POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Is It Boring?**

"You don't feel too good, Ichiro-san. Something happened?" Saburo said to me as I sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had normal talks with my uncle and my uncle's daughter. Nothing special. How's your end?" I said to him.

"Well, I tried summoning my Persona in the real world but it didn't even work. So… I guess it only works in the Another World when we use it, right?" Saburo said to me as I nodded.

"True. I guess that's the only thing we can do now." I said to him until the door slides open as everyone went to their seats. Kiiro arrives as she looks at us.

"Okay, class. I see you've took a relaxing day yesterday? Good. Before we start our lessons. I would like to introduce two new students who will be joining us as part of the second year." Kiiro said as she brings two new students… one that I know and one that we don't know of. That light chestnut hair colored girl. She's wearing the female uniform top and a lab coat.

Brown-haired male student: "Huh? Two new transfer student? We're getting lot of them today. Don't you think?"

Brown-haired female student: "I'm curious about that white haired girl, though."

Black-haired male student: "Hey… that girl on the right with a lab coat. Isn't that Ernesta Kühne? That german japanese-speaking girl partnered with Camilla Pareto who won the International Robot Exhibition 2018 tournament with her latest 'dolls' she called, AR-D and RM-C. I can't believe this genius is joining classes with us."

Brown-haired female student: "Huh? Really? I thought she's one of those dress code breakers like our top kendo classmate, Baiken-san."

"My~, It seems everyone is talking about me." The girl known as Ernesta smiled as if she takes the compliment.

"Well, you are popular after all." Labrys said while she wore the same uniform for females. I can't believe she's here.

"Now then, these two new transfers students are Labrys Kirijo from Gekkoukan High, Ernesta Kühne from Arlequint Academy." Kiiro introduced to them as more people talked about it.

Brown-haired male student: "Arlequint Academy? It's at Saitama, right? I hear it's super hard to apply. And you really needed to be smart to attend. Again, it's a pretty serious academy."

Brown-haired female student: "I heard about it that, my friend tried to attend there but failed the entrance exams. She said that she planning to take it again once a new year starts."

Black-haired male student: "What I'm more interested is Labrys. She's pretty unique."

"Okay, class. Please stop talking. I know Ernesta is popular but… would you two mind to take a seat? One in front of Ichiro-san and one next to Baiken-san's seat." Kiiro said to the two as they nodded.

Labrys sat on the seat as I was behind her and Ernesta sat next to Baiken's empty seat. Since she's busy doing her kendo at this moment. But… I have to help her which she'll have to train me during lunchtime. Oh yeah, since she said she'll bring a weapon for me… I wonder where she has hid it?

"Hey, Ichiro-kun. Let's get along together in a class, 'kay?" Labrys said to me with a smile as I nodded.

"Yeah, let's do so." I said back at her as we started studying. But, I looked at Ernesta who quickly looked at her work after she looked at me. What's with her… but then again… two new students so far

"You know, Ichiro-kun. I had a strange feeling… I think I know Kiiro-san from somewhere… Was it last week? Oh well. But, I'm surprised she's a teacher." Labrys quietly said to me as I became more interested.

"Really? If she's not human… what is she?" I asked her as she thinks while studying.

"Well. I think she's from a different branch of Kirijo Labs, Masaki Branch. I did visited there last year with Mitsuru-san. So, I think she's definitely an artifi-" Labrys' sentence was cut as the PA announcer spoke…

PA Announcer: "Kiiro Hikagami, please come to the faculty office. I repeat, Kiiro Hikagami, please come to the faculty office."

Just as the PA Announcer finished talking as it ended. Kiiro sighed.

"Who could this be? Well, I'll come back later so make sure you don't fool around." Kiiro said as she left the classroom. Just as that, everyone in the classroom started talking to each other.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Wicked Plan**

"Well… she's left. Say, Ichiro-san… I guess we need some time into preparation. After all, you are our leader." Saburo said with a smile and a thumbs up

"Yeah, thanks. We can do this tomorrow or the next day. Does that sound good?" I said to him and Labrys.

"That's fine by us. Say, Ichiro-kun. When are we gonna study?" Labrys said as I tried to answer the simple way as possible.

"Well, I have no idea of when will she come back. For now… we can talk about this. And we can do something about Goto. For now, Let's wait for Baiken-san to finish so we can head off to the usual place we hang out." I said to them as they both nodded. "Anyways, going to study… so make sure you keep yourselves busy."

 **Third Person POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Suspicious Person**

Meanwhile, Ernesta who is in her seat, secretly bought out her headphones and a strange small device who was eavesdropping their conversation. She then hides her device and headphones. She then proceeds to smile with a smug look on her face as she plans to do with them.

"So… thats Ichiro Okabe? Heheh…~ It seems they're going to meet up on the usual place, huh? I guess I'll watch them. I need to know about their power…~" Ernesta said to herself as Ichiro and friends didn't notice while talking.

 **Ichiro POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Is It Boring?**

That I'd realize… my Persona I've got recently… Eligor… I think it's a strong one I've got. Damn, I guess Nyarlathotep's powers are pretty strong but not strong enough against stronger shadows. Then again, I guess that it just works, actually. Though… My bond isn't getting close to it's finish line but I'll manage. This time… Goto… you're not getting away… We'll rob you of everything you have… We'll come for you...

* * *

 **-CHAPTER PREVIEW-**

"So, you're the guys who's behind all of these occurrences going on."

This is what Ernesta said after exposing the four of who they are.

Enemies nor Friends, they must stay determined to take down Goto for good…

 **Next Chapter: [Stepping forward to the revolution.]**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. Thank you for reading this chapter. Apparently, this is my longest chapter I've made. I must have tired myself out. Anyways, Ernesta Kühne is a character from The Asterisk War: The Academy City on Water. But, I have her to have the inspirations of the same appearance and personality. But her role will be different. You might expect more characters who will likely have Social Links as the protagonist progresses. Now then… the Motley Crew of Fools, it'll be similar to The Phantom Thieves (which will still be in the story) but a more lively bunch with their respective unique, distinctive personalities they have. Anyways, In the next chapter. This will cover up the last and final Goto Arc. Will they prevent him from leaking pics online? Well, we have to find out next time. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**


	3. Stepping forward to the revolution

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Persona series are all owned by ATLUS, Katsura Hoshino, Shigenori Soejima, and Shoji Meguro. Please support it's official release.**

 **Good day, everyone. I am very surprised that this story has gained 300+ views! I cannot thank you enough since the story… isn't popular enough but I'll manage. Now, you may ask about the new character who appeared from the beginning of Chapter 2. Well, I wanted to give them interesting backstory that might lead up to later chapters like NeUta-13 did. And now this chapter, it will include an two new characters that I took interested of after playing both Azure Gunvolt Striker games on my 3DS and Shadowverse on my IPad. Plus, this chapter will conclude the end of the first Cognition Dungeon and the introduction of new characters and villains. Without further ado, let's get into it.**

 **Persona: Estranged Journey**

Verse III: Stepping forward to the revolution

* * *

 **[Yesterday]**

4/14/2019 **Tokyo Dome, Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

It was currently night in Japan. Here in Tokyo, noise and commotion are happening at this moment… but, it's actually the people in the Tokyo Dome Stadium causing a noise far from the parking lot. Inside the stadium more than 55,000 people have come to see one uprising celebrity sing to all the people.

Black-haired male fan: "Hey, isn't Lumen singing for us today."

Brown-haired male fan: "What do you think. She is going to sing a song for us after all."

Long-haired female fan: "What's taking her so long. I just can't even wait…"

"S-Sorry for the late! Important talks from backstage, everyone!~" The female voice known as Lumen spoke to everyone as they noticed.

Lumen's appearance has a long blonde hair with a single pink stripe near her butterfly-shaped hairband and has teal eyes. She has a white dress with a blue and purple stripes and white triangle details at the end of her skirt. Plus, she is 17 years old.

"Now then, let's cut to the chase and start singing, shall we? Here we go!~" Lumen said though her mic piece as everyone started to cheer for her as if the crowd is going wind. And so… the music starts to play.

 **Opening - Indigo Destiny (Azure Trance -Into the Blue-) from Azure Gunvolt Striker 2**

 ***Theme plays***

Lumen started to follow the beat as everyone synced by raising their hands up and down to follow the rhythm of the song. And so, She starts to sing.

 **Sora ga ochite sawagidashita sekai no katsumi de**

Lumen started to sing as the fan started to follow the beat as the spotlight begins to change color as it was like an rave. The people from backstage started watching her as well as a blonde man in a white suit as he smiles.

 **Shizuka ni ai wo orimasu ito inochi nuiomete**

All the people continued to follow the beat of the song as Lumen continued singing her song while the janitor outside the stadium could hear the song while in the hallways as he felt motivated to clean the floor up.

 **Ima koushite umare kawaru futari no unmei wa**

 **Kuchihate kieyuku sono hi made**

 **Tatoe kurunshidemo ima wa mienakute mo**

So then, she continued singing as the people from the control room were seen going their job as the coordinator told the workers to activate some sort of AR system as it starts to boot up. Suddenly, Lumen starts to digitally materialize a rather large wings, gleaming blue with a sea blue on it's borders and white details. But, the crowd were surprised to see that happen.

 **Netsu wo obite kowareta machi wa**

 **Hiru to yoru no hazama wo bokasu**

 **Ano hi kimi wa migite wo kakage**

 **Takaku futta mienaku naru made**

Lumen started to sing as the platform started to lift her up for a moment as everyone watches her in awe as the rhythm keeps on beating.

 **Samayoi nayande tadoritsuita arika**

 **Gensei (utsushiyo) no genei**

 **Tobase kieyuku hate he**

Lumen continued to sing more elegantly as she started to spin around in full 360 as the platform lifts her down as she approached to her fans to cheer them.

 **Uchinuita ankoku mo wasuresari nemure**

The people started to record her as Lumen looked at the camera as she smiles and waves which got the fan's heart an attention as he was blessed by her songs as she continued to sing on the stage.

 **Ima futatabi meguri aeta sekai no katawara de**

 **Itsuka wa ai ni kawaru kara to sora wo dakitomete**

The people from the backstage started to become interested in the music as the man in white suit started to turn around and wait for her as he kept his smile just to wait until Lumen is finished singing

 **Mata koushite hashiri dashita futari no unmei**

 **Kuchihate kieyuku sono hi made**

 **Tatoe ushinatte ima wa toosugite mo**

So then, Lumen finished her piece of the song as the beat ends in a perfect timing with her pose as her wings digitally disappears. Though, it was raining particles of blue light after her finish as everyone in the crowd started to cheer for her since the song finished.

 **-[Backstage]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST - Disquiet**

After the concert. She comes back to backstage to meet the man in white suit. Or rather… her manager.

"Ahh, Luka Mitsurugi. You've done an spectacular performance. Everyone is craving to see you sing in the next coming months of your concert after all." Luka's manager happily said to him.

 **Luka "Lumen" Mitsurugi** , she is a upcoming pop idol climbing the top of the ranks, beating out Puffy AmiYumi, AAA, TOMMY, Bullettrain, and even The Man With A Mission.

"Y-Yuya-san? You saw me singing, did you?" Luka asked him as he chuckles a bit and puts his left hand to her left shoulder.

"Haha. Don't sweat it, you did well after all. Though, your album is selling quite well around Japan. Thus, everyone will realize that Lumen is the best, well-known pop idol who will dominate the charts of Billboard Japan." The manager, Yuya Sumeragi from the Sumeragi Entertainment said as he demonstrates as he wishes for her to dominate and become number one.

"I-Is that so?" Luka chuckled a bit with a smile as she starts to frown for a bit. Is she losing something? What is going on with her mind. "But… Yuya-san… I know you want me to become number one but it's impossible for me to reach it. If you can listen to me… I… I want to start an tomorrow's announcement and… well, I'm quitting the showbiz…"

"E-Ehh? That soon? It's been two years since you've taken everyone by storm since you've done your first concert at Tatsumi Port Island." Yuya is rather shocked of this result as she continued.

"I know, it's because… I'm just tired of the spotlight and all. And I have to go back to Masaki City to live with my grandmother to run at the inn." Luka explained to her as she sighs. So, Yuya decided to understand.

"Fine, I won't stop you. Once you do, you'll soon to regret it that someone will take your spotlight and fame. That is, just to let you know." Yuya said to her in a normal, serious tone as he left and passes by her as she doesn't know what to do after her music career. But, she had no choice but to quit and move on with her normal life.

"Just… what am I going to do now…" Luka said to herself as she decided to get changed and go home so she can call it a day.

* * *

 **[Present Day]**

4/15/2019 **Kyuden Academy, Masaki City, Japan** Lunchtime - Clear Sky

 **Ichiro POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Wicked Plan**

"So… what you're saying that we should kill Goto's Shadow?" Saburo started to think about it as Baiken seemed to agree. Real World's Person and a Another World's Shadow are different, but connected as hearts. If we kill it's Shadow, he dies through a psychotic breakdown that happened last year. I even heard about the Last Year's April incident that happened at Shibuya, though.

"True. Your thoughts, leader?" Baiken asked me as I took my time to think about it as Labrys was seen standing there to look out for people who intend to eavesdrop.

"Killing his Shadow might cause a Psychotic Breakdown." I continued. "If you guys gonna say, how would you know? It's simple. I was there last year. Well, when I was a student in Shujin. I was dumbfounded and confused of what's going on as people kept talking about it everyday ever since our previous principal… who was it… Kobayakawa guy. And now, things are different. I think there is a another way than killing his Shadow. It just came out of my mind."

"If you say so, then we'll follow you. You best better have your plans work out. If this fails, we're screwed." Saburo said to me as I sighed.

"Don't worry, we won't make mistakes. We will succeed. Along with You, Baiken-san, and Labrys-san. I'm sure we'll find a way to force his Shadow to give up. We're still far ahead from saving 'their' world. We in?" I said to them as they all agreed until…

 **[CRASH!]**

I noticed that Labrys already used her rocket arms as it curved to attack of what appears to be a drone which was smashed into pieces.

"Labrys-san? What's wrong?" I asked her as she seemed serious as her eyes starts to detects something.

"It seems someone's watchin' us, Ichiro-kun…" Labrys said in a serious tone as she proceeds to point her fist ready at the door as we heard a squeak of a girl.

 ***Jet Set Radio Future OST- Humming the Bassline (D.S. Remix)**

"What the!? Who's watching us?" Saburo asked us as we noticed someone coming out… It's…

"Ernesta… So she was hearing us all this time." Baiken said as she stood up as she finishes smoking her traditional japanese pipe as she drops it and crushes it.

"Yup!~" Ernesta happily responded as she happily skips towards me. "So, you're the guys who's behind all of these occurrences going on?"

"Tch… Damn. How did you know!?" Saburo started to threaten her until Baiken prevented him to stop him from his violent demeanor.

"Tusk, tusk.~ That's because I had a drone from two days ago to record you. And later today I had to use the drone again to spy on you to see what's going on. Like I had, I have the most advanced tech that I've ever built. I even built dolls-" Ernesta's voice was cut.

"Stop giving us random bullshit and tell us!" Saburo yelled at her as she giggles.

"I've already told you, silly.~ I was only eavesdropping. Even when I used to be from Arlequint Academy, I even saw what happened. When that blue door appeared when you came out of it." Ernesta said a word that caught our attention.

 **[! ! !]**

"Y-You even saw the blue door when we came out of it!?" I said to her as she nods. "Great… how much did you know?"

"All of it.~" Ernesta replied as I sighed.

"Look, don't planing to rat us out or leak it. We'll… explain everything. Please, I hope you'll understand." I said to her as I proceed to explain everything to her about what's going on.

 **[Minutes Later…]**

 ***Persona 4 OST- Reasoning**

"Ohh? So you four except Labrys-chan use some sort of apps to travel to a another world based on World War II? Ohoho…~ This interests me. Along with Personas and Cognitions. Though… I have no need of Personas!~ I have my high tech devices that I can rely on!~" Ernesta said as she skips and and approached to Labrys just to feel her. "Though, I'm surprised that Kirijo Labs are still going their routine as usual."

"Trust me. She has a Persona before I had one." I said to her as Ernesta looked at me.

"I'll tell you what. I'll help you out taking down… Shadow Goto or whatever. In exchange, I'll upgrade your guys phone with free of charge. Like I said. I'm the best genius prodigy from Germany.~" Ernesta gave us a deal about it as I had no choice.

"Sure. I don't mind. Though, you phone might forcefully installed an app once we activate it. Despite not having a Persona. But you best better be useful." I said to her as she happily nods.

"Speaking of which." Saburo calmed down and continues. "Where's your two beloved creations, where's AR-D and RM-C. Last time I remember, I seen the two in action fighting against a another simple robot in some labs or whatever."

"Ahh!~ AR-D and RM-C are back in my labs, my roommate partner Camilla Pareto is taking care of my beautiful puppets. I can call her to bring these two here. Again, I get to do what I want so don't go all commando on me, alright, Leader-kun?" Ernesta started to wink at me with her seductive look as I sighed.

"Alright, fine! Just don't do anything crazy. I don't want Lavenza to get so triggered." I said to her with a glare as she nodded again. "Anyways, Two weeks might be long. But, if we were to do it right now under a week. Then, I guess Me and Baiken-san will have to continue our training after the whole cognition thing is gone."

"Right. We still need as much time as we need." Saburo agreed as he yawned.

"Okay then!~ Also, we should exchange contacts, everyone. I assume you guys never use group chats? They're useful.~" Ernesta said to us as she brings out her phone.

"Meh. We never used group chats on our phone so… I guess why not since you mentioned it. You okay with that, Baiken-san?" Saburo asked her as she nods.

"True, it's best to keep ourselves in touch just in case of something important." Baiken agreed as she grabs out her phone. "What about Labrys-san?"

"Oh no, I can text through my processing." Labrys replied with a smile.

" **My, knowing each other so fast, are we?~** " Nyarlathotep said to me as I sighed in my mind.

So, we proceeded to add our contacts onto our each phone. Just as that, it was quick.

"There!~ That should do. Now then, let's continue our school lives and come back tomorrow. I can't wait to come with you to the Another World.~" Ernesta is rather cheerful as I smiled.

"Well, someone's happy." I asked her as she replies.

"I'm more than happy, Saburo-kun. I'm very excited since this makes it more interesting.~" Ernesta replied as she skips around and proceeds to exit. "Talk to you tomorrow, people.~"

"Well… She left. I suppose we have to continue. The class is starting soon. We should hurry on back." Baiken said to us as we agreed. Then so, we continued our school life and soon headed home…

* * *

4/15/2019 **Okabe Residence, Masaki City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask -instrumental-**

"Huh? You're back early." Tenga said as he was seen reading newspaper. "Ryona is currently upstairs in her room. So try not to disturb her. You're free to take your time here at home."

"Oh, I see. Sure." I said to him as I was about to quietly head straight for my room until…

 **[PI PI PI!]**

"Huh? That time again?" Tenga noticed his phone as he listens. "Yes? Hmm… Alright… I see. I'm on my way."

"Again?" I asked him as he sighs.

"Yup. Again. I know I won't come home tomorrow but… please be safe while you're on your way to school for tomorrow morning." Tenga said as he stood up to grab his coat as he was about to leave. "Also, can you do laundry since Ryona is sleeping. You can handle it, right?"

"But, I don't want to." I asked him as he was a half-serious look.

"Look, it's pretty easy to do. I recently bought detergents and they're new. Make sure you use them correctly. Anyways, take care." Tenga then nodded at me as he left as he was doing detective business again.

" **Well, my apprentice.** " Nyarlathotep continued. " **Looks like you'll be doing that job, huh?~** "

"Seems so. Besides, how come you can show yourself in front of my friends?" I asked her as she thinks.

" **Hmm… You can only see me through the reflections like glass and mirrors but others can't. Maybe in the Another World I can? Then again, I don't know. Now, focus on this… laundry. It's only a mere human task for you to do. What are you waiting for, go!** " Nyarlathotep then told me to do it as I sweatdropped. Well, I guess she has a point…

* * *

4/15/1945 **Alchemy Lab, Frankfurt, Germanica** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

In the Another World in a European region of Germania, Germany's counterpart. Germania are also in war with these Shadows or 'Fiends' as people call them. But, the city looks old despite a World War II era in this time. But, outside but part of the city where a old-looking castle resembling a building of a church. Inside the lab where it was in the underground area where it's supposed to be a large spacious library filled with books on the shelves while there are books stacked up from the floor but towering up to the large book shelves. But, at the center of the library comes to have a purple magic circle spinning around on the floor as there was flasks with strange color that are brewing, an book open as if there was a instruction on doing alchemy. But, there was a lot of alchemy equipment as there was women finishing looking into the microscope as she sighed when she continued to see the book a she flips the page…

"This is going nowhere… Kurt… Please return home..." The woman sighed. The woman had blue eyes, purple hair with white long strands on the front of each sides. Though, her breasts is rather huge and exposed from her clothing. But, her clothing is rather unique despite she is an alchemist.

 **[KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!]**

"Huh? I'll be right there." The women stops what's she doing as she heads to the door as she opens it, revealing to be a Germanian soldier but a higher rank. "O-Oberstleutnant **Wolf-Dietfried Kirschtein**? You're here that early."

Wolf decided to enter inside the room along with two soldiers as he looked around and looked at her.

" **Isabelle Wittgenstein** , yes? Have you made any progress? About the Magic-Machinery Project? The Germania R&D Labs are still waiting on your schematics. Therefore, the General request on… further project involving the Magic-Machinery Project. Before we talk about it, please report your progress to me. After all, it is the General's orders and you are part of the Germanian Army Arcane Division." Wolf kindly asked her as she lets go of her worry and replied.

"Yes, Oberstleutnant." Isabelle continued. "The schematics is complete just as you wanted for the R&D Labs. I hope this'll help."

She proceeded to the table as she takes the schematics. But, she looked at the picture of her and Kurt, her husband who is in the army, sent to Berlin for patrols. She ignores her worries as she proceeded to give the schematics to Wolf as he takes it.

"Excellent. Your help has been a great cause for the army. With that, I think I can tell you two certain projects. One is a Magic-powered fighter plane which the R&D Labs envisioned. And the second… the General requested a project called Bismarck. Since we have the battleship Bismarck at the docks. He said that the Bismarck will be upgraded to have magic capabilities. Well, arcane upgrades of course. Once that, we will fight back these fiends and help Fuso who are struggling in need. Oh, I'm here to give you news about your husband, Kurt Wittgenstein."

 ***Persona 5 OST- Alleycat**

"Huh? K-Kurt?" Isabelle noticed as she listened carefully.

"He is with us but will be left discharged." Wolf told her as she becomes surprised.

"Discharged? Why?" Isabelle asked her.

"He's returning home right now, one of our soldiers is helping him. Both of his legs are crippled and cannot fight. But, he served well in the army. Please take care of your husband." Wolf said to her as he turned around and left with the solider but the other soldier arrives with blonde haired man wearing casual clothing as he was seen on a wheelchair. Then, the soldier left as Kurt smiles at her.

"K-Kurt! A-Are you okay?!" Isabelle started to worry as she hugged him. Kurt chuckled.

"I'm alright. Though, I may have lost the ability to walk. But, I get to live on in this warring world. Heheh. Man, I'm such a fool… getting distracted one after a another." Kurt sighed with relief as Isabelle started to tear from her eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe not but… don't do this ever again, got it?" Isabelle then glares at him as he laughed a bit.

"Alright, alright. I won't. Though, I'm surprised that you're doing your alchemy work well. Maybe you can become good enough to fix my legs." Kurt joked about it as if she thinked about it.

"Hmm… I haven't thought about it but… I don't want to damage your body with the potions that I try to create just to fix your legs. But for now, rest… I love you, Kurt…" Isabelle then blushes as she turns around.

"Same to you, Isabelle." Kurt only smiles as Isabelle was happy to see her husband returned.

"Alright, me… Don't go down that road… You have work to do…" Isabelle said to herself as she proceeded to work on more alchemy and potions. That is, starting on her production on the health potions.

* * *

4/16/2019 **Kyuden Academy, Masaki City, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Ichiro POV**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Is It Boring?**

Today was the next day for our plan. With Ernesta part of our party. We're just in our class as if we were studying. But, the teacher Sadako Kagari who was seen lecturing us in the classroom. Though, Kiiro is… somewhere else but she'll return. However, I was given a text call as my phone vibrates while our teacher is distracted.

 **[Group Chat #1]**

 **[Online - Ichiro, Baiken, Saburo, Labrys, Ernesta]**

Saburo: **Yo? Is this working?**

Baiken: **Of course it is.**

Ernesta: **The you don't have to worry about!~ \\(^o^)/**

Saburo: **Seriously. I get the feeling that of how Group Chat works already.**

Labrys: **We're in class to we have to make it quick. Now, what's the plan?**

Baiken: **We're supposed to take down Goto's Shadow. Ichiro has knowledge about this Another World. I have the feeling it'll become more dangerous every time we visit through the train.**

Saburo: **You think so? We already started fighting these freaks.**

Labrys: **Not for long. We've already just started and you two need to get used to your power.**

Baiken: **True, you may have experienced back then. Thus, I think it'll be good idea to train my mentality for this.**

Saburo: **lol. You're thinking way too much there.**

Ichiro: **Let's make it quick, guys. Let's meet at the rooftops, again. But first, Ernesta. Are you sure that you said you have those "high end" tools you've made?**

Ernesta: **Yup yup!~ I made these spectacular communicators just for you, three. Not Labrys because she's a robot.~**

Labrys: **I'm an android. Get it right.**

Ernesta: **Though, Since you've mentioned about that train. I'm going to use it as our personal base of operations!~**

Ichiro: **Can't you just use the station as a base instead of a train?**

Ernesta: **That'd be waaaaaaay too boring, y'know?**

Saburo: **Riiiight…**

Baiken: **In any case, it's settled. Well take down Goto's shadow for good.**

Saburo: **But, if we kill Goto's shadow… what will happen?**

Ichiro: **The mental breakdown will occur. So, there's gotta be a another way.**

Baiken: **Alright. I think we're done here in the group chat.**

Labrys: **Incoming, the teacher is going to talk to us.**

So then, I put my phone away as we weren't caught by our teacher. Good thing we have things settled by then. Now, all we need is to finish the class and get ready for the worst.

 **-[School Rooftops - After School]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Tokyo Emergency**

"Ahhh… I'm glad school's over. Though, I'm quite surprised that we're gonna end this like right now, right?" Saburo said to us as we all nodded.

"Plus, we need to think up of a plan. Just a four of us and one supporter enough to finish this. I'd say we infiltrate and find the main room there Goto lives." Baiken suggested as Saburo shook his head.

"No way, I'd say we bust in and rush our way to get their attention. Isn't it right, leader?" Saburo suggested a blitzkrieg. However, Baiken seemed to disagree. Labrys nor Ernesta doesn't want to suggest.

"I refuse. We'll get ourselves killed from the shadows. So it's best to sneak in our way and confront him." Baiken demanded that suggestion as Saburo continued on as they both complain.

"Wait, guys. I've decided." I said to the two as they looked at me.

"Well, then what's your choice?" Saburo said to me as I started to think… I mean, infiltrating is not bad. But, rushing in seems like a suicide mission. However… I think I have no regrets to do this.

"I'd say we'd Blitzkrieg. To get Goto's attention, after all." I came up with a decision as Saburo is rather happy.

"Hell yeah! I'm glad you've made a right choise. I think we'll get their attention real well." Saburo said as Baiken sighed.

"Fine, let us choose to infiltrate next time if we encounter a another cognition in the Another World, got it, leader?" Baiken said to me as I pretty much understand about it. Now, with things settling in motion. I was killed a revived by an ex-god, Saburo lost his reputation, Baiken getting dissed, and Labrys held captive all because of Goto. Now, it's our turn to payback.

"Yeah, also. Ernesta, you better be useful to us. Because things… are going to get unsettling." I asked her as she happily nodded.

"You got it!~" Ernesta said in a cheerful tone as I grabbed out my phone to turn on the Velvet App.

"Anyone ready?" I asked to all of my friends as they nodded. "Alright… Let's go."

Just as I tapped the "Request" button to enter the Velvet Station as our one way ticket to the Another World.

"Setting coordinates. Please wait behind the white line." The voice of the phone's app said as we did so as there was a white line. Then, the time around us starts to stop as it was a grey color once again as the blue door appears and opens. So then, we went inside in order to make our one last strike. The Blitzkrieg mission, here we come.

* * *

4/16/1945 **Velvet Train** After School - Clear Sky

Just as we're on the train… Lavenza was shocked to see Ernesta putting all of her computers and keyboard on her own table as if the six monitors were attached to the wall.

"J-Just what are you thinking, Ichiro!? Allowing some stranger to come with us to your journey!?" Lavenza couldn't calm down after I let her come with us. So, I had to answer.

"Sorry, she was too interested. But, apparently, she has connections about this whole Metaverse thing." I asked her as she was slightly surprised as she calms down.

"Connections with a Metaverse. Is she one of the reformed after her desire was driven mad?" Lavenza said to me as I shook my head.

"Nope, she isn't. She's just an german prodigy genius who just want to know about the Another World. Maybe she can research the Cognition Dungeon if it's the same like the Metaverse. For now, I think she'll be a valuable member to our crew." I said to her with a smile as she sighs. She smiles as well.

"There! My setup is finished! My own personal lab! Since this train has a nice room for us to relax. Why not my own personal lab! I mean… this is my second set up after all. Don't worry! The lab is back at my previous academy. I can just travel there anytime!~" Ernesta said as I approached to her as I whistled.

"Damn. Nice tech." I said to her as she giggles a bit.

"Don't underestimate my skills, Leader-kun.~" She continued. "Just to let you know, I can deploy my drone to get a better view of the map coming from the inside. Plus, I can detect weaknesses on these Shadows you're talking about. It won't be like right away. You'll need to guess until the weakness reveals it."

"Right, thanks for letting me know." I then nodded at her and looked at three of my members… Baiken, Saburo, and the latest named Labrys. "Now then. We have our Personas now. You all ready?"

"Whenever you are, leader." Saburo smiles as he pounds his fist.

"Indeed, Ichiro. Let us make our payback." Baiken said to me as well.

"I won't forgive him of what he done to me… I'll get him for good!" Labrys seemed serious to be honest. With that… the train stops.

"It seems we have arrived to your destination." Lavenza said to us as we four except Ernesta stood up.

"Good. Let's get going." I said to the three as they nodded as we all headed out of the train as our blitzkrieg begins.

* * *

4/16/1945 **Takamaki Shrine, Masaki City, Fuso** After School - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Life Will Change**

"Okay, Ernesta. The communicators are online." I spoke through the earpiece as Ernesta responds.

"Good, good!~" Ernesta continued. "Now then… Allow me to use my drone. It'll be pretty simple, so just watch."

Ernesta sends out the drone from the train as it flew high as it starts to scan for a few seconds until…

"There!~ This guy names Goto? He's should be in his throne room at floor 4. The castle shouldn't be that long but it's guarded by Shadows. I wish you good luck!~" Ernesta said to me as I nodded.

"Fourth Floor, huh? I think it'll be a piece of cake." I said to myself as I looked at my crew. "Now then, who's going to breakdown the door?"

"I'll do it." Labrys asked as she approached to the door as she lets out her right jab to shoot out an chain arm was it was propelling towards the door until…

 **[BOOSH!]**

"Will that work, Ichiro-kun?" Labrys said as she retracted her chain armed as I was awestruck.

"W-Wow… Thanks. Anyways, let's get moving!" I told them as the three nods as we started running.

So then, the four of us started running as we took the stairs from the foyer in order to start running our way to find Goto's main room. However, the goop on the floor suddenly burst to reveal the evolved shadows or rather corrupted. These robed pumpkins holding a lantern. About three of them.

"Shadows already!?" Saburo exclaimed out of annoyance.

"Don't worry, we have to break though." I said to him until I noticed the drone is following me.

"So these are Shadows?~ Oho, these look interesting. I think I know just a weakness. Or you prefer to crush them and get a move on." Ernesta said though her personal drone spoke as I responded.

"For now… We're breaking through!" I said as I used my nodachi to cut the blue floating card to summon my Personas as it starts to slash these Shadows out of the way as it disappears.

"Ichiro-kun!" Labrys continued as she kept running. "We got a big samurai one in our way!"

"Yeah, I know that! Take care of it, Labrys-san!" I commanded her as she start to dash right past through me as she proceeds to summon her Persona with her will as it created weaves of blades as it stabbed the tall samurai as it disappears as well.

"Shadow destroyed! Proceeding the objective!" Labrys said to me as I nodded.

"Nice job! We're still a long way to go, though…" I thought about this journey in this shrine castle. When me and Baiken first discovered it. Saburo and Labrys came along. And then, I was appointed as the leader for my group name, The Crew of Motley Fools. Plus, Ernesta suddenly joined along as well. With that, We're one step closer of stopping Goto for good.

"Guys, the upper floor is just up ahead. Ignore the other rooms and take that right away." Ernesta told us as I start to do so.

"You got it!" I replied as we proceeded to head up to the first floor…

 **-[Throne Room, Fourth Floor]-**

 **[BOOM!]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Blood of Villain**

"Goto!" Baiken yelled for his name as we arrived. We've seen him on his golden throne as if he was waiting for us. Was he letting us rush in like that? What's with him?

"We've found you! Get ready, asshole!" Saburo said as he prepared himself as Shadow Goto smiles.

" **Oh? So you've arrived? You've got balls to come here. To be honest, you took a long way just to meet me here. Besides, this castle is rather tall. Again, just in time to prepare myself when I heard your presence. You flatter me, Baiken. As well as you Saburo and Labrys.** " Shadow Goto said with a smirk on his face as he fixes his shiny golden crown as he gets off of the throne.

Suddenly, Labrys prepared her battle axe form her back as she is rather angry.

"You better start talkin' or else I'll be breakin' you into pieces, ya hear?" Labrys said as she tightly grips it.

" **Geez, calm your ass down. Your accent is killing me.** " Shadow Goto continued. " **Anyways, allow me to say this. You've killed my loyal followers, stole my belongings along the way. And now, you came to kill me? Ha! Preposterous! Though, I congratulate you for coming here. In exchange… I'm just going to kill you all so you lots won't leave here alive you pests…** "

"Well, my apprentice. Things are going to bet a little bit… ugly…" Nyarlathotep said in my mind as Shadow Goto started to tighten his hand as he releases a violent, crimson aura around him…

"Don't tell me he's going super sayian over us?" Saburo curiously said as he was a bit confused.

"No, that's not it. It's showing his true form…" Baiken guessed as Shadow Goto started to gather all of his rage as he violently yells as he started to explode and turn into goop. But, the ground shakes as the goop started to bubble and evolve into… a four armed giant spiked samurai with his helmet concealing his face but his bottom left hand is carrying some sort of trophy full of swords inside it..

" **Come! This will be the true battle that I've been waiting for!** " Shadow Goto taunted us with his katanas. Yet, we have to fight.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Blooming Villain**

"Oooh!~ This makes my curiously to spike up! That's the true Shadow? I thought they're all human-likes. No matter, everyone! Split up and attack this giant samurai thing!~" Ernesta said to us as we did so as I splitted up with Baiken while Saburo was with Labrys.

" **Don't think you can get away with me, asshole!** " Shadow Goto exclaimed as he swung down one of his arms as me and Baiken avoided it.

"Ernesta, does it have any weakness?" I said to the drone as it spoke.

"With my drone's special capability to scan for their weaknesses. Hmm… That's strange, this Shadow's weakness is unknown. Can you use your Persona's skills to test them?" Ernesta told us as we went for the try.

"Right… Baiken. Can you give your Persona a shot?" I asked her as she does so.

"You got it… Come, Amaterasu! Agi!" Baiken used her sword as she slashes the card as her Persona was summoned as Amaterasu proceeded to swing her fire sword down as it created an firey explosion towards Goto's face.

" **Aggh! Hey, watch it you samurai bitch!** " Shadow Goto warned us as we didn't care.

"Damn… that didn't work…" Baiken only hissed a bit until…

" **Die! My the hand of my blade! HA!** " Shadow Goto only went for us as he dashed and swung a blade at us as we dodged but ended up blown away against the wall.

"AGH!" We both hit the wall. Shit… that really hurt…

"Leader!" Saburo yelled. "Labrys-san! Do something!"

"Right! Ariadne, Breaking Wheel!" Labrys summoned her Persona as Ariadne proceeded to create a gears of weaves as it started to spin and try to crush on Shadow Goto…

" **Your attacks can't do a thing on me! HA!** " Shadow Goto broke free from the weave gears as he proceeded to yell in rage.

"My attacks ain't workin'!" Labrys was surprised as Saburo summoned his Persona!

"Damn you, Goto!" Saburo rode his Persona into battle until…

 **[TWACK!]**

"WAAAGH!" Saburo was flung away to the wall as his Persona disappears as he was with us…

But, I stood up as I curiously looked at the trophy while I'm still hurt…

"Susano, Zio!" I summoned my Persona after I slashed the card with my nodachi as my Persona casted a bolt of lightning from the sky as it zapped the trophy, instantly weakening him as he was kneeling on the floor…

" **S-SHIT! THAT HURTS!** " Goto yelled. " **WHO THE HELL ZAPPED MY TROPHY!? YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH IT, YOU HEAR!?** "

"Hmm… Hey! I got it! He's weak to electric! But his trophy. As if It was special to him… If we destroy it. He'll become sensitive. Ohoho…~ This will be fun.~" Ernesta spoke through the drone as we all listened.

"So, is that trophy, right?" Labrys said as the others got up.

"Yeah, seems about it. Let's go destroy it and him down!" Saburo said as he points at Goto.

"You brats… don't think you'll go easy on me… If I can… urgh…" Shadow Goto is still having a hard time to get back up to his feet as he is still in static.

"Well, I guess that worked. If I can just do it more…" I thought about it as Baiken thinks, too.

"It's decided. Leader, we'll go for the trophy while you do what you do." Baiken said to me as I nodded.

"Right. Good luck and don't die!" I told them as they rushed to the trophy…

"Alright, Goto! Say goodbye to your prize!" Saburo taunted the Shadow as he becomes frantic.

"D-Don't you even dare break it!" Shadow Goto threatened but it was no use.

"Too late, we're already doing it." Saburo smirk as he got on his summoned Persona. "Frei!"

"Take this!" Labrys started to shoot both arms from it's chains attached as it was propelled flying towards the trophy.

"Vorpal Blade!" Baiken summoned her Persona as it did so until…

 **[CRACK! SHATTER!]**

" **N-Noo! My beautiful trophy! I've won many kendo tournaments and I haven't even lost one game!** " Shadow Goto enters despair as if he cannot attack or do anything.

" **Good! Now… finish him, my apprentice! Show them the reason why that cannot mess with the Godslayer, which is you!** " Nyarlathotep continued to speak in my mind. " **Now… show this bastard your power and judge these fools by what means!** "

"Let's end this quickly, everyone!" I told everyone as they add nodded.

" **N-No! Wait! I give! I give! I promise!** " Shadow Goto tried to pleaded as we ignore him.

"Sorry… I'm doing this for my friends. And yet…" I pointed at the shadow with a glare. "You've picked the wrong enemy."

" **D-Don't kill me! I swear-** " I cut his voice as we all summoned our Personas to finish him off…

"For the love of god… will you shut up already!? Eligor, Double Fangs!" I yelled as my additional Persona was summoned as it performed an attack to finish him off, defeating Shadow Goto once and for all as he was later reverted back to his normal form but still remains a shadow. While Labrys was quite surprised of my ability.

"It's over… But… he's back to normal. What should we do since we can't kill him." Saburo asked me as we looked at Shadow Goto waking up as he realizes that he is totally in fear.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Regret**

"D-Don't kill me! I-I'll confess!" Shadow Goto pleaded until Labrys swung down her axe as it didn't hit him but next to him.

 **[CRASH!]**

"Shut up, you freak! He'll explain, alright?" Labrys glared at him as I proceeded to talk.

"Now… tell me everything. Why did you take a picture of us and threatened to send it online if we don't give up one training spot that is the park itself?" I asked him as he calmed down and explains.

" **The reason why is…** " Shadow Goto sighed. " **Me and my comrades were trying to relocate a better training spot since we arrived to the city despite I'm from Kyoto. We thought the Shrine was a perfect spot to trained. Everyday, we continued do do so in hopes to win the tournament. That is until the head of the shrine threatens to kick us out unless we pay him 1,300 Yen per month as we were planning to move out. Besides… I've crossed paths with Baiken far too many. Yet, she beated me two times in each year. I wanted to improve myself along with my friends to win the Kendo Tournament but… I started to believe in myself to become a leader. Abused them, manipulated them and the shrine owner. And even, Baiken-san… I'm pretty much a fool…** "

"I see… you've been acting like this until now. You've kept changing everything I beated you. I gave you a friendly advice for you in order to confront your mistakes. In the end… you didn't quite seem to take it…" Baiken started to understand as she looked at him.

" **Heheh… Yeah… I guess I'm no longer a king… a fallen king stripped away by petty thieves… How fitting of me…** " Shadow Goto chuckled a bit as we all looked at him laying on the floor as he takes a deep breath. " **So… what am I going to do here in this strange world…** "

"Atone for your sins and confess your crimes to your friends and the shrine owner. It's for your responsibility." I said to him as Shadow Goto starts to nods as he agrees.

" **Very well… I shall do so and tell my real self… Thank you… for opening my eyes…** " Shadow Goto starts to tear from his eye as he smiles. Then, he starts to glow blue and then disappears.

"He's gone…" Labrys was quite surprised that he disappeared without any killing at all. I guess that worked. "After all we've done this. He just… disappeared."

"Yeah. Seems so, I guess it's over, huh?" I asked to them as they felt unsure but they're glad it was over.

"Awww… I think you guys gonna kill him.~ Then again, if you did, a psychotic breakdown will occur." Ernesta told us as we all nodded.

"True… It will definitely stir a problem if we did so. But, I'm glad did make him to confess his crimes." Baiken then smiles as Saburo yawns as he cheers in victory.

"With that, why don't we-" Saburo's voice was cut until…

 **[WRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!]**

"T-The ground's shaking!" I noticed and looked around.

"There's no time… the Cognition Dungeon isn't going to last long! Get out of here!" Ernesta told us as she flew her drone to lead the exit. Then, we all started to follow her…

 **-[Ten Minutes Later…]-**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Collapse of Lust**

"Goddamn it… why does hallways have to be so long!" Saburo whined as we kept on running as Labrys was seen flying with her rocket-powered battle axe on her back.

"Come now, Saburo-san! Less talking, more running!" Labrys told him as he groaned in disappointment.

"We're still close to reach outside to the train… What's going to happen now with this shrine-" Baiken's voice was cut until a crack on the ground tears open as it went for Saburo…

" **WHOAAAAAA!** " Saburo started falling as we all noticed when we stopped.

"Saburo-san!" I yelled his name until…

"Leave it to me! HA!" Labrys uses her right arm to shoot out an chain arm propelling towards Saburo and manages to grab him as she pulls him back up and throws him as he lands to the ground.

"T-Thank, Labrys-san… I owe you one." Saburo took some deep breath as he smiles.

"It's all good. Now, go!" Labrys then starts flying as we kept on running…

Just as minutes later… we managed to reach outside of the shrine castle as the Cognition Dungeon starts to crumble and statics as if it was disappearing… Just as that… everything went back to normal… revealing itself a normal shrine.

 ***Persona 3 OST- Mistic**

"W-What the… it turned into an… normal shrine?" Baiken was just as surprised to see it was still there. The Another World and the Real World are connected.

"I'm surprised as just as much, Baiken-san." I said to her as I left with a nod.

"Ahh, it seems you've came back alive." The voice of Lavenza spoke as we turned around as she was outside the door of the train car, waiting for us. "I assume you've managed to remove the cognition here in this Another World?"

"Yeah, It's pretty much gone…" I continued. "Though, I'm glad we've gone through this for first time."

"Yahoo!~" The voice of Ernesta called for us a she appears and grabs her drone. "Congratulations on wiping out that shrine castle!"

"Well, thanks. Anyways. Let's go in the train now. I just wanna head back home and call it day." I sighed as I headed in until…

"Whoa! Hold it there, Leader-kun!~" Ernesta said to me as she continues. "Though… This calls for the celebration party in the train!"

"A celebration in the train?" Saburo thinked about it… "That's not a bad idea! What do you say, Leader?"

"I guess I'll allow that. Sure." I replied in a kind way as Saburo becomes excited for it.

"Hell yeah! What are you waiting for guys? Let's celebrate!" Saburo then rushes in as we shrugged and went in the train as well. Then, the door closes as the train starts to move as it was going to take us back to the real world…

* * *

4/16/1945 **Velvet Train** After School - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Alright**

"Cheers!" We all made a toast except Labrys who can't seem to eat or drink human food, apparently.

However, Baiken was seen drinking her sake, Ernesta drinking her tea like a noble, Saburo chugging the drink down, and me? Well, I'm just drinking it casually.

"Ahhh… man… this wine is top quality… I wanna drink it again…!" Saburo was about to drink a another until Labrys snatches it away from her.

"No, Saburo-san. You're already drunk. Just chill out." Labrys sighed as Saburo sleeps as if he wasn't able to drink more of it. "Honestly…"

"Now then… this will signal as our first victory here in the Another World." Baiken said with a smile as Ernesta nods.

"I feel like we're going to be a great team, after all!" Ernesta happily said in a cheerful expression.

"Yeah. With that, I think we can live a normal life now." I said to them until Lavenza was next to me.

"You may think of it. But, your journey is far from over. There are still more problems to deal with in the Another World. Thus, your journey has already started for you and your friends." Lavenza said to me as I came to realize. My journey has already started now. There's no turning back.

"Right… Thank for letting me know. You know, all. I think… it's good to us to help the Another World with our helping hand, right?" I said to them as everyone agrees while Saburo was still sleeping.

Now, it felt like this journey isn't going to reach the terminal station as I thought it would be. With that, I'll make sure that I'll lead my team to free the Another World…

 **[CRACK!]**

 **RANK UP!**

 **Fool - Crew of Motley Fools - Rank 2**

I guess the bond is still developing… But, I'm sure it'll manage.

"Anyways, Saburo passed out." I said to them as they all noticed.

And later on, we've arrived to the Velvet Station as mostly some of us left except me and Ernesta…

"You know… I wanted to say sorry for blackmailing you. I know it was stupid of me but I just can't resist knowing about the Another World!" Ernesta continued. "I mean… Ever since I watched you like a ghost. I wanted to know more about you. I always get the feeling that the Another World reminds me of Wakaba's research, the Metaverse. Apparently, no one or I can't find it."

"I see. Well, at least you're part of the team now so no worries" I said to her with a smile.

"Really? Thank you!~ You're such a good leader, hehe!~" Ernesta let out an slight cute laugh as I sweatdropped. Then again… I felt the bond is creating…

 **[CRACK!]**

 **Thou art I… And I am Thou…**

 **Thou hast established a new bond…**

 **It brings thee closer to the truth…**

 **Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the [Temperance] Arcana...**

Temperance? Sounds new to me.

 _ **You have established the [Ernesta Kühne] Social Link of the [Temperance] Arcana! Thus, you have also unlocked to gain more EXP when you fuse the Temperance Personas. And you have also unlocked her support skill, [Full Map Detail]. Each floors you visit will allow a small chance to reveal the full map of the current floor, items, and enemies.**_

"Anyways, we should get going now." Ernesta said with a smile as I nodded.

"Right. Later, Lavenza." I wved goodbye to her as she nods.

"We look forward to see you again, Ichiro." Lavenza bows as we left…

And so, I decided to head straight home.

* * *

4/16/2019 **Okabe Residence, Masaki City, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"Oh, welcome home. Dad's not home yet." Ryona spoke to be as I looked at her watching an Rise Kujikawa live concert.

"I see. Well, make sure you go to bed after watching it. Also… Thank you." I said to her with a smile as Ryona looked at me with a slight smile.

"N-No problem…" Ryona smiled a little bit as I did a same thing.

"Well then, I'm off to bed. Night." I proceeded upstairs to my room as I rest on my bed… suddenly…

" **I guess your adventure has really started, huh?** " Nyarlathotep spoke to me as I sighed.

"Sort of…" I replied.

" **Just why didn't you kill him? The shadow?** " Nyarlathotep mentioned about it. Well, I had to explain.

"I don't wanna kill the shadow. If I did, a mental shutdown will occur. Haven't you notice that?" I bluntly explain to her a she sighed.

" **I guess you're right. But, you're still my personal Godslayer. Besides, i'm living inside your body.** " Nyarlathotep continues. " **Anyways, you may never expect of what's coming. Live a normal life until you find something strange. Got it?** "

"Right, right… night…" I yawned as I headed to bed.

" **Oh come on! At least let me continue!** " Nyarlathotep sighs. " **Oh well… you deserve a rest after all, my apprentice.** "

Yeah… you can say that again.

* * *

4/16/2019 **Prison, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

It was nighttime in prison. Mostly all prisoners are all sleeping right now as Guards make sure they stay alive and live healthy. However… except one person who was trying to sleep… a bald person with a shades he kept while donning a prisoner outfit. As the prison guard arrives to look at this known person.

"Hey, former politician. Isn't it time for you to go to sleep?" The guard asked him as he noticed.

"R-Right… sorry…" The bald man apologized as the guard sighs.

"Honestly… I never thought I get to see the man himself… **Shido Masayoshi**. Once a strong upcoming prime minister who wishes to make Japan strong again but lost everything because you had to atone. Anyways, go get some sleep. You'll get a wake up call tomorrow. Investigator Sae Niijima will test you again despite your behavior." The guard finishes talking as he left.

Shido then sighs as he decided to fall into sleep… That is until a strange sound was been made...

* * *

4/19/1945 **Prison, Tokyo, Fuso** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 3 OST- The Voice Someone Calls**

"Huh!?" Shido opens his eyes as he looked around but realizes that the gate door was open… "It's open…"

Shido the proceeded to head out of his cell but realizes the place that looks different. However, he ignored it as he starts to take the stairs down as if he is going to explore…

"That's far you can go…" The mysterious female voice spoke as Shido stopped.

"W-Who's there?! Show yourselves!" Shidou looked around to find them but… the three figures revealing to be people approached him…

"Good evening, Shido Masayoshi…" The woman spoke with a cold voice and a menacing smile. "Today's your lucky day… We're just merely visiting this world."

The woman is a super-beauty with long hair and a nice figure. She has black hair which reaches from her waist. The one of the left was a hooded man who never reveals his face. And the right is a another man who has a tan skin and black hair while he wore an eyepatch on his right.

"W-Who the hell are you…" Shido looked at them as the grey hooded man replied in a cocky manner.

"Hey, didn't Mommy or Daddy teach you manners? You're basically on our kill list..." The hooded man asked him as he grabs out his paper. "Name, address, age, etc… That's totally you, Shido Masayoshi."

"Though, he's a former upcoming prime minister. And now, he was forced to atone since last year. What a shame…" The tanned man nodded as he spoke in a quiet manner.

"H-Huh!? W-what did you get this!? Tell me!" Shido demanded as the woman explains.

"One of the 'Phantom Thief' fanboy asked us to remove your existence. In correction, they asked us for revenge." The hooded man explained as Shido find this absurd.

"T-This is ludicrous! I-I've already atoned myself of the crimes I committed. There's no need to go further! This is bullshit!" Shidou tried to plead as the woman approached him.

"Don't worry… we're professionals." The woman then silenced his lips until…

 **[SLASH!]**

"AGGH!" Shidou fell on his knees as if he was cut an open wound. Her hands were stained in blood as she proceeds to lick it with her tongue…

"Ahh… this taste… is a sound of a lying prime minister… Shido Masayoshi." The woman continued as Shido started to tremble in fear. "Let us set a death sentence for you…"

"D-Death sentence!?" Shidou asked as she nods.

"Yes, Death sentence." The woman continued. "Shido Masayoshi, I hereby sentence you to death for your ridiculous action and staining people with your words. Time to say goodbye…"

"N-No… No!" Shido started to shook his head into fear until…

"Come… **Orthrus** …" The woman concentrated to summon her own Persona.

Revealing to be a humanoid. An amber haired girl with amber eyes with animal ears while one of the ears was flopped because she is wearing a military hat while donning a different military clothing but exposing her chest to reveal her skin while her breast is covered by the armor piece of breastplate and wore a long ripped cape. She held a sword on her left and a long barreled gun on her right as she has fire all around her… She held her gun pointed to his head as she pulled the trigger…

 **[BANG!]**

Shido Masayoshi… is dead…

"He's gone…" The tanned man spoke as the hooded man sighed.

"Doesn't matter. The guards in the prison thinks of it as a random suicide. Then again, we took care of that client's request. Don't you think, **Kirukiru Ikari**?" The hooded man spoke as she nods.

"True. Let us get going…" The woman known as Kirukiru said as her Persona disappears. "I'm sure the news will explode after his death…"

So then, the three decided to leave the dead body as they disappear and everything went into darkness...

* * *

4/19/2019 **Prison, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Desire**

"Hmm? His cell… He disappeared?" The guard thinked about it as he turned around to look at the bottom floor until… "Huh?"

The guard runs down the stairs to find a dead person who appears to be Shido and all bloodied.

"N-No way… Shido Masayoshi… is dead… I need the warn the others!" The guard started to make a run for it as left the dead body on the floor.

 **-[Ten Minutes Later…]-**

Two other guards were with him to see what's going on.

"What on earth… he escaped from his cell and suddenly died here… I don't get it…" The second guard was left confused as the third guard covered his body as if there was no other option.

"True… what was the cause of his death. This is not normal for us to see… But, we have no choice but to confirm his death and contact Investigator Niijima-san, pronto." The third guard explained as the other two nodded…

* * *

4/19/2019 **Niijima Residence, Apartment, Tokyo** Evening - Clear Sky

"Sis… your phone." The voice of a young girl who has brown hair and red eyes said to the grey haired woman with a black suit.

"Ahh, right." The woman said as she grabs out the phone… "Yes? H-Huh? What? I see… I'll be on my way."

"Hmm? Something happened again, sis?" The browned haired woman asked her older sister as she had to explain it to her as if she has no choice.

"Yes… something has happened in the prison… Shido Masayoshi… was found dead…" The grey haired woman said as the brown haired girl was found in shock.

"D-Dead!?" The brown-haired girl never knew anything of what happened. "H-How come he's dead?"

"That, I don't know. I'll have to investigate this on this matter. Don't worry. I'll return home as soon as possible." The grey haired woman smiles at her younger sister as she leaves through the door.

Just as Makoto was seen eating her food as she left just to remain as a normal person living in the apartment… She decided to bring out her phone.

"I need to tell them… But… should I… what if the news will talk about it…" The brown haired girl sighed. "I don't get it… how did he die? N-No… I think… I'll just wait if that's really true…"

In the end, she was left to question herself if she really wanted to get involved… And thus… the journey for the Crew of Motley Fools starts here…

* * *

 **-CHAPTER PREVIEW-**

"Shido Masayoshi is dead and the news can't stop talking about it."

Saburo complained on the current situation in Japan after his death.

The society fears, and the cognition grows to a certain person desire for something else…

 **Next Chapter: [Ever changing life in our youths.]**

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I know it was a long wait but I managed to finish it. This chapter took a dark turn due to a twist. That's right, the true journey starts and the crew needs to solve the situation in the Another world before it was too late. Characters from Persona 5 are soon to get involved of the starting events. Now, I want to say about the story. I want the story of Persona to go back to it roots. Which means no mascots such as Teddie or Morgana. But, the Demon interrogation will return as part of the story while retaining the story theme similar to Persona 4 and 5 combined. Plus, new characters were revealed in the story. But the two possible allies, Luka and Isabelle will be joining. And the villains, Kirukiru Ikari and it's two loyal followers decides to target people based on requests via revenge. They'll be more vast characters where Ichiro can meet along the way. Though, Kirukiru's Persona is actually based on a Shadowverse/Rage of Bahamut character card. Anyways, in the next chapter, it'll focus on the fourth potential ally, more character side stories, social links, and a new Cognition Dungeon. I know I'm working on Witch Musume and Fate/Unmei no Hikigane as part of my schedule. I am going to take a break and there is a potential delay for Witch Musume's next chapter arc. That is, I want to take a break and deserve myself for a short vacation. Don't worry, I'll return as soon as I can. Until next time… Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
